Red Passion
by PeeblesPlusMarcy
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee discover their feelings for each other! No spoilers & I take requests from fans!I'll add new chapters as much as I can! Thanks for viewing! Rated M for Graphic Sexual Content. Curse my dirty mind ;D
1. Chapter 1

Fionna groggily woke up, achy but anxious for the day ahead of her! She ran down stairs to the lower section of the tree house where the smell of fried bacon and buttermilk pancakes filled her senses, with her mouth watering. "Morning baby girl, how'd you sleep?" "I slept fine, Cake. But I wanna hurry, I'm going to see Marshall Lee today!" Fionna chowed down the bacon and pancakes in minutes, barley listening to Cake's words. "Mm-mmm Marshall Lee... He is pretty cute baby cakes, just be safe and have fun!" Fionna rushed out the door, "Okay thanks, Cake, bye!" And slammed the door shut.  
Fionna ran towards the shady woods, where it was safe for his kind. In 5 minutes, she came close to the woods and saw a tall, thin figure, hovering off the ground. There he was. She approached him shyly, but spoke normally, "Hey Marshall," She blushed. "Wanna walk somewhere?" Fionna fidgeted with her hands, hoping for a positive reaction. "Sure, Fionna, where?" He let out a surprisingly innocent smile. "Hmm let's see... your house?" Fionna blushed, but put her nervousness aside. "Sure, my adorable adventurer." He snickered, lighting up his eyes with laughter, and Fionna couldn't help laughing too, which only made her blushing worse. Marshal Lee constantly teased Fionna playfully along the way. Snatching her rabbit hat, and floating just out of her grasp. "Hey! Give me my hat back! Or else...!" Fionna hollowly threatened. "Or else what?" Marshall snickered, showing off his white fangs. "Or else... I'll tackle you!" Fionna jumped up and caught his leg, pulling him down and having them tumble down the last hill to his house, nobody else around. Fionna finally got her hat back and put it on, while blowing some hair out of her face. She couldn't help but giggle that cute little laugh, so innocent, so child-like. With all the tumbling, Marshall Lee ended up on top of Fionna. Her eyes wide, taking in all his features, strong biceps, bright eyes, sharp fangs, and soft, side swept hair.  
All Marshall did was stare in Fionna's eyes with this look of lust.. and love. Just when she thought he went mute on her, he swooped down and kissed Fionna's tender, sweet lips. She was utterly shocked. But kissed back. He licked Fionna's bottom lip, trying to gain entrance. She gladly opened, their tongues intertwining. His snake-like tongue explored all over, he slip his right hand onto her cheek, and caressed it lightly. Her hand grabbed his hair, pulling and pushing. Marshall's other hand started pulling hair away from Fionna's neck. He kissed down to the warm part and suck. He tried to resist biting and succeeded. He left a couple hickeys, making Fionna moan and press Marshall's head closer. He stopped and kissed back up to her lips, gently and sweetly. Her eyes fluttered open. Marshall said "Let's take this inside." And winked while sticking his forked tongue out.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand and led her inside the messy house. It was a mess, with clothes everywhere, but she couldn't help but feel cozy and safe inside. Marshall released her hand and hovered above her. He slowly floated down onto the living room couch, as did Fionna. Marshall took her hands and looked deep in Fionna's eyes. Her flawless, blue eyes that seemed to gaze through him, not just at him. "Fionna, you probably found this out already, but I have this crush on you and- " Fionna cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss. She left a trail of kisses to his cheek and whispered in his ear "And I have this big crush on you.. actually it's a little more than a crush. I can't resist you, Marshall, over the years I've known you, at least 6, even though you didn't take that much interest in me, I could barley find myself not thinking about you. At night, you would fill my dreams, during the day, your smile and eyes would haunt my thoughts. I think this is a little more than 'like' I... I think I...- " Marshall put a finger to Fionna's lips. He cupped her face and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you, beautiful Adventurer." Marshall smiled which showed off his fangs again. Fionna blushed, and looked at him with those big blue eyes. "I love you too, handsome vampire." She winked and felt his powerful arms wrap around her waist.

Marshall Lee carried Fionna up to his bedroom and laid her down on the huge king sized bed. He floated above her and kissed her again, softly. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down from the air and flipped over so she was on top of him. Fionna tilted her head and started kissing down to his neck. Her hands traveled to the front of his shirt. She unbuttoned the red flannel and kissed as she made her way down. He slid off the thin shirt, exposing the pale skin and muscles. Then she went to his belt, slowly pulling it off, and took off his pants completely, leaving only thin boxers that barley hid anything. He smirked and flipped her over, dominantly. He pulled up at her shirt and almost ripped it off due to his anxiousness. He kissed her roughly, tugging at her skirt while kissing lower to her big breasts. He used his other hand to undo her bra. Fionna let out a soft moan and tangled her fingers in his tousled black hair that naturally looked messy, in a cute way. Marshall Lee pulled off the lacy bra and licked and kissed her nipples, sucking and biting lightly. Fionna's soft moans grew more frequent and slid her free hand to Marshall's boxers, pulling them off. She grasped his 8 inch erection in hand and started jerking him. Fast, making him let out small groans in pleasure as he nibbled and suckled her breasts. He made his way down to her tiny thong. Fionna released her grip as Marshall goes lower. He pulls off the small piece of clothing with his fangs, driving her crazy. He tosses it across the room and whispers in her ear "I don't think we'll need that anymore." As he bit her earlobe. Fionna moans in Marshall's ear as his hand slides down her smooth, curvy body, between her legs. He rubs the inside her thighs and her awaiting lips. He rubs fast and rhythmically over her pussy. Fionna's breath quickens as her chest rises and lowers faster as Marshall's fingers explore inside her tight, wet opening. He starts kissing her roughly and slips his tongue in her mouth as they move against each other. He kisses down to her neck and bites, cautious not to break skin. He starts sucking and leaving hickey marks. "Ahh, Marshall Lee" Fionna inhales sharply as he finds her gspot. He rubs it softly, but it still gives her ultimate pleasure. "Oh, Marshall.." Her moans get louder and her fingers run through his hair. With one last, loud moan, Fionna cums. She sighs as her breath slows. "Marshall, I love you." She smiles. As he replies, "I love you too, Fionna." With a grin. Then her sweet smile turns into a devious smirk. "Now it's your turn." She lays him back and gets on top, kissing him deeply. She leaves a kiss on his neck, his chest and his stomach and goes to his throbbing erection. She mouth wraps tightly around it, causing moans to release from him. She bobs her head up and down, sucking hard. She goes to the head and licks around it, kissing and sucking, as she does. She looks up at Marshall in ecstasy with his head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure. She licks up and down his shaft and starts bobbing again, while humming as his moans increase. "Ah, Fionna, I'm... I'm so close to, to-" Fionna feels warm cum fill her mouth, and swallows every last drop. "Damn, Fionna..." was all he could manage to say. She just smirks and pecks his cheek. "Trust me, I've just begun." She says with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall loves Fionna's adorable little smirk.  
"Glob, Fionna..." Marshall shyly spoke, amazed by her.  
"Marshall, what is it?" She questioned with a look of concern on her face.  
"You're... terrific!" He kisses her hand suddenly, mall the way up to her neck. "Never leave, Fionna. Please, just never leave." He pleaded.  
"Wow, and I haven't done much wh- " Marshall cut her off.  
"No no no, not just what happened only a few minutes ago, what I'm talking about is you. How have I not noticed this before?" Marshall Lee was frantic, with care and love in his eyes.  
"Not noticed what, exactly?" Fionna curiously questioned.  
"Fionna, don't you ever notice it too? Your beauty, your perfection. You're simply amazing, brave, strong. I want to be yours, I want you to be mine, I want us together... forever." He blurted out, barley paying attention to what his heart released.  
"Wow, Marshall..." She blushed "I will be yours, and you better be mine too." She nervously teased with a smirk, fading the red from her cheeks.  
"Of course, baby." He replied, lost in thought.  
"But Marshall, before anything else happens, I want you to know I'm... still a virgin..."  
She admitted sheepishly.  
"Well then, I'll take good care of you, I promise." He kissed her fore head, then her lips sweetly. "I'm gonna treat you right, you don't even have to lift a finger" he reassured with a kiss on her hot cheek. He licked his lips and kissed her neck, moving lower and lower. Biting and tugging at skin, occasionally looking up at Fionna's anxiously awaiting face. He stopped at her breasts, licking and kissing softly. Gently coaxing her smooth thighs open, he finally got down to the small, fleshy bud of skin, and licked around it in circles. Breathless moans escaped her as he licked between her creamy lips, drawing out pleasure filled groans from her, throwing her head back with both hands tangled in his hair. He went lower and dipped his warm tongue into her warm, awaiting entrance. Fionna clutched his hair tighter, only giving his more motivation. He explored deeper in her warm wet cavern, rubbing and massaging different spots as his fingers pressed and fondled her slim stomach. His tongue enveloped the sensitive bud of flesh as her moans got louder, breathlessly panting his name. His tongue flicked over her most sensitive spots of her velvety skin as Fionna muttered about her getting close. Marshall wanted her to explode badly, he wanted to give her an incredible orgasm, he wanted to taste her sweetness, all over. Finally his wish came true, she yelled out, with her sweet tasting cum flowing into his mouth. Oh glob, it tasted good, he wanted to taste her sweet nectar more, but that was for another time. He went up to her face and kissed her cheek.  
He whispered "you ready, hun?" While brushing the hair out of her eyes.  
"Yes" she grinned.  
Marshall Lee rubbed his tip between her lips and slid inside her wet entrance, pushing past her virginity as he kissed her neck and chest. A stifled cry escaped her mouth from pain as a single tear formed.  
"Shh Shh Shh. No crying, trust me, it gets better." he kissed her hands and looked up at her with optimism. She nodded. He slowly went in and out, her tears stopping, and small groans of pleasure being heard. He grinned and shut his eyes, she was tight, she felt so good sliding up and down his shaft. He groaned. Her breath quickened and pleasure overruled the pain. He groaned louder, knowing he was about to erupt. Her muscles clenched harder around him and he practically lost it. His warm cum shot out and Fionna moaned in compete pleasure. She released her sweet wetness as she gasped and sighed. He instinctively locked up the sweet nectar and she licked the hot load off his dick.  
She cuddled up to Marshall, resting her head in the crook of his neck.  
"I love you" was happily spoken by her.  
"I love you too" he beamed. The fell in a deep sleep, with his arms around her, and her arms on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna woke up the next day, groggy but still having complete memory of the day before.  
"Pssssst!" Fionna wants Marshall Lee up, then have things to do today!  
He groans. "Fi- Fionna?" He looks confused, but grins at the sight of her in his bed.  
"Hey there, sleepy head." She winks. He just beams at her natural beauty, in any setting Fionna has a glow to her nobody else can acquire.  
"Hey Fionna, where are we going today?" He yawns and stretches loudly.  
"I was thinking maybe the strawberry field you love oh-so much or maybe... Oh my Glob Marshall! I forgot about Cake..." She panics and starts struggling out of bed, wrestling with the heavy blankets and searching for her clothes.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fionna, calm down and breathe. Can you do that for me? C'mon, baby..." He grabs her by the waist when she faces him and embraces her tightly, stroking her messy blonde hair, which has a calming effect with his words and soft voice, like music.

"She's worried, I always see her... she never leaves my side, oh Glob, she must be searching all over Aaa for me." She looks worried but he's calming her down.  
"Shhh," he puts a finger to her lips and pulls away from her looking in her eyes. "Let's go to your house, have this whole thing sorted out..." he grabs her delicate hand, "together." He grins and so does she.  
"Okay Marshall, but can we go to the strawberry field first? I can tell you're hungry and so am I." He nods. They walk to the field, Marshall picking strawberries and draining the vibrant red to a concrete grey. Fionna just munches on several. They finally get to her house.

Fionna opens the door, it creaks and squeaks.  
"Wait here for a second." She kisses his cheek. Marshall nods blankly.  
Cake is at the couch, resting. "Fionna! Where were you! I nearly called all of Aaa in for a search party! Ugh, I'm just glad you're safe home... but really, why didn't you come home last night? I was worried sick." Cake looks puzzled and doubtful. With anger and frustration painted on her face.  
"I was with Marshall, you saw me leave saying that I was going to be with him?"  
Cake's jaw drops. "You spent the night with him?" Her eyes wide in shock.  
"Yeah, uh, Cake... we're uhm.. together now, I love him." She blushes and looks up at Marshall, he gives Fionna a reassuring grin.  
"Cake, please don't be upset or shocked. I love your sister." He grins. It's not Marshall that she is particularly upset with, she just doesn't want to see Fionna get hurt again after Prince Gumball. He broke her heart.  
"Okay Marshall," she looks up and grins towards them. "I approve of you two together. You make her happy and I know you won't hurt her, right?" She sternly asks.  
"Of course not, Cake! She really is all I want and more, I will protect her and make sure she is always safe and sound. He kisses Fionna's forehead, she giggles and beams at Cake.  
"Oh, baby cakes, I can't stand it, you two are so cute! Come here!" She hugs Fionna and Marshall Lee and grins widely. "Go ahead girl, be with him. I'm just glad to see you with someone who makes you smile this much, you deserve happiness. Go anywhere you want, just don't hide things from me, okay?" She smiles and Fionna nods and smiles back.  
"Okay Cake, I'll see you later then!" They hug again and Fionna takes Marshall's hand. They walk out and shut the door. "Where do we go now?" She asks hopefully.  
"Hmm... how about... well I don't kno-" She kisses him, deeply, passionately. His hands slide down to her lower back and hers go to his neck. They break apart after a few minutes.  
"Whoa... what was that for?" He teases and floats above her. Smirking and showing his flawless fangs.  
"Just for being perfect and because... I love you." She blushes and looks down nervously.  
He chuckles. "You don't have to be nervous about anything anymore, Fi. Say what you feel, do what you want. Hey look, I am, you should be able to too. I say that I love you, my darling little adventurer. I kiss you and I'm with you." He kisses her cheek. "I love you, Fionna. Never let that leave your mind." She nods eagerly then chuckles. "What's so funny?" He asks suspiciously.  
"Nothing, just how you don't care about being judged because of how you feel about me, how I feel about you."  
"Which would I even be embarrassed? You're perfect." He grins as Fionna blushes deep pink on her cheeks. She hides her face.  
"Why are you hiding?"  
"Because of me blushing, it's horrible!" She blushes deeper and breathes deeply trying to get back to her original hue of beige and tan. He takes her hands and pulls them away from her still blushing face.  
"I like your blushing, it's cute." He admits, smirking and wrapping his arms around her from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna and Marshall Lee walk back hand in hand to his cute little house that clashes with the creepy scenery of random skeletons in the cavern. They step inside, Fionna being carried by Marshall as soon as they step through the door. They go to his messy, unmade bed and he sits her down, with her legs sticking out in front of her, those adorable short legs with knee high socks on. He sits next to her, putting his arm around her waist, one on her fragile cheek,'stroking it gently. Her eyes like the deep blue sea thrashing and stirring in a storm, with flecks of deep green. He stares in them, Marshall loves doing this, he never gets tired of looking endlessly in them, they captivate him. She can't help but giggle at his attention to her eyes, but she gets lost in his, dark brown, flecks of amber and gold, sneaking their way into her view.

Her hand is on his chest, he pulls Fionna in closer, her hands wrapped around him. He whispers melodically in her ear. "Fionna, you really have no idea how much you mean to me. All that's important to me is your safety, and you and me, together. I know it's a little rushed, but I know we're meant to be," she nods and he strokes her hair, her slow, relaxed breathing warming his chest. "Fionna, I think you should move in.. with me." The words come out choked from his mouth, nervous and stifled but she heard. Loud and clear.  
"R-really, Marshall? You'd want that?" She smiles as he tilts her face up. "But, an unmarried couple living in the same house, it's indecent..." she sighs, pain in her voice.  
"Exactly." He shows a clever smile. "Fionna, will you marry me?" His eyes pleading acceptance. Fionna is stunned, but her eyes are sympathetic and loving.  
"M-Marshall, wow." She looks up, grins shyly. "Yes!" They hug and Marshall takes off her hat, releasing her long blonde hair. She let's go and eyes him curiously.  
"Why did you take off my hat?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I like you without it, love you without it. Why do you even wear it? You're so beautiful without it, your long blonde hair. Perfect." He kisses her forehead and she grins, blushing light pink. She goes to cover her face but Marshall hold her hands back, reminding her "you're blushing is cute, stop hiding it," he smiles, trying to give her confidence. "Stop hiding everything. You're perfect, just you, my Fionna. All of you." She pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss, grabbing his collar. His hands travel to her back, rubbing it gently. She whispers between kisses, "I love you, Marshall. I want to be with you forever." He breaks away "forever?" He kisses her neck. "Yes Marshall, forever and ever! I never want to experience life without you with me. I'd do anything." Her breathing get quicker, he whispers faintly "You'd.. be my... Vampire Queen, with me?" He kisses and lightly bites her neck, small noises escaping her. "Oh Marshall, yes, I want to rule with you, I want to be your queen, Vampire King." He nears the base of her neck, the bites getting more intense. He starts breaking skin, a minimal pain compared to all the monsters, dragons and creatures she's encountered. Finally, Marshall reaches her vein, sucking her blood, making her tan skin lose color, turning light grey. She winces. He stops once all her blood is drained, a few minutes later. He releases, licking his lips. "Wow Fionna delicious inside and outside." He winks. She smiles faintly, "Thank you, Marshall Lee. Now I can be with you, forever, my king." He smiles, brushing away her hair from her pale face.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Fionna and Marshall Lee were up before dawn, yawning and stretching.  
"Hey Fionna, how are you?" Marshall asks sincerely.  
"I'm fine Marshall, just a little drained I guess?" She walks over to him and grabs his hand. "Shouldn't we get going if we want to get strawberries for breakfast? I'm starved." Marshall can't help but noticed Fionna, she's a little off this morning, maybe it's just tiredness, who knows?

Then walk out the door, about 1 hour before sunrise. They trudge along the dirt path to the Strawberry Fields quietly until Fionna breaks the silence.  
"So my king," she purred playfully. "What should I do about Cake?" Playfully attitude is gone. She purses her lips tight, scared to utter another noise.  
"Fi, I honestly have no clue... Do you have any regrets... about me biting you?" He looks directly in her eyes, shy and confused.  
"No, no Marshall, I couldn't have doubts! As long as you and me are together, I could careless about what I am, a vampire, werewolf, human, lumpy space girl. As long as we're together, I couldn't have Any regrets. I love you." She smiles, noticing her new sharp fangs for the first time, with the blush showing deeper and more vivid due to her paleness. Marshall wraps her in a long hug, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, my queen." He smiles.

"Plus this flying is pretty sweet too!" She chuckles cleverly and flies up past the trees, wanting Marshall to come find her. Soon his head pops out from the trees and a sneaky grin forms on his face. "Mwahahaha! I'll get you!" He shouts. They chase each other around and around the forest, giggling and panting. Finally, Marshall grabs her by the waist from behind and pulls her towards the ground. "Easy there with the flying, Fi, don't hurt yourself." He winks and grabs her hand. "Aww, man, it'll be sunrise in less than half an hour, let's just make this trip quick, okay?" She nods and the quickly fly hand in hand to the Strawberry Field. They grab as many berries they can in a few minutes and rush back to Marshall's house.

They feast on plump, red strawberries until they're too full to move. They barley make it to Marshall's room. She lays back, scooting her self up against the pillow. All either or them wanted to do was sleep. Marshall laid on his back on the soft bed, with Fionna curled up against his chest. His fingers ran through her hair as the rhythm of his breathing lulled her to sleep. "Good morning, Fi." As sunlight glowed through the heavy drapes. They drifted to sleep.

They wake up again at around 9 P.M. "Goodnight, Fionna." he says with a smile. she wakes and moves against the sheets until her eyes adjust to the darkness. she smiles back at last and kisses him sweetly on the cheek, moving to his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fi?" Marshall shook her awake, successfully waking and confusing her. It was still dark outside.  
"Marshall?" She teased once fully awake.  
"Do you know what today is, my queen?" He asks grinning, trying not to let words spill over his lips.  
"What's today?" She asks curiously, searching her mind for important dates.  
"Just a normal day..." he playfully responds. "But today is about you. You know why? Because you deserve it." He kisses her head. "So what should we do today? I feel like I've been holding you back lately," he kisses her hand "and I just want to make you happy." He grins shyly.  
"Aww, Marshall, you didn't have to do this. Let's just go with whatever happens today." She kisses him lightly on her cheek like a feather brushing against him.  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me, to start off me and you, I-I want you to have this." He holds out a golden heart necklace, streams of gold intertwining into a heart shape, with a diamond nestled in the center, sparkling at all different angles. It's on a solid gold chain, smooth, running between her fingers. She was speechless.  
"It was my great grandmother Madeline's." Marshall spoke slowly, letting Fionna admire the striking vintage design.  
"Marshall," the words drifted put of her mouth and cut off, captivated by the new jewelry. She hugged him, her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She barley whispered, scared to spoil the moment.  
"Now let's go get your perfect day started, shall we?" He held out his hand, eager for her to take it.  
"Whatever you say." She grinned, taking his hand and following along with whatever Marshall had in store for them. He grabbed an umbrella for when it get's bright outside, in about an hour. He lead them to the Strawberry field, where a tidy picnic is set up with strawberries, apples, tomatoes and a white rose. (Marshall Lee got hungry when planning it.) Fionna's blue eyes widened, it looked perfect. Simple, but romantic. Marshall released her hand, gesturing towards the blanket. He sits next to her, one arm wrapped around her waist. She drains 2 apples, 5 strawberries and 4 tomatoes. She notices Marshall Lee isn't eating much and feels like a pig. "Why aren't you eating?" She asks sheepishly. "Oh, I'm full, the rose was enough for me." She stops eating, feeling full. They cuddle next to eachother, Fionna in Marshall Lee's lap. He strokes her hair, just how she loves to. He releases the hair, having her hair flow down her back like golden silk. He kisses her softly as the sun comes up. He sheilds them partially with the umbrella, enough to see the sun rise. "It's- It's so beautiful" she says in wonder. "I love you Marshall, thank you for the day." she smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Oh Fionna, the day hasn't even begun yet! Today is all about you." He smirks and helps her stand. holding her in his arms until the sunlight is too strong. He reaches down and covers them with the umbrella, walking peacfully to their next destination, her house to talk to Cake. On the way, Marshall sings quietly to Fionna, sweet words of love and his life with her. He stops suddenly, pondering what else to say. "Again." Fionna pleads quietly. "Huh? What again?" He asks perplexed. He didn't think Fionna noticed Marshall's singing. "Your singing, it was beautiful." She smiles, quiet enough to hear every leaf fall off the trees. "You heard that? I didn't think you were paying attention... You- You like it?" He asks, blushing shyly. "Of course, it was amazing. The lyrics, oh what you said, you mean it?" "Of course I mean it." He beams at his queen. "So about the wedding..." He changes the subject. "I think the woods would be best to have it, peaceful, quiet and beautiful." He sighs dreamily. "Yeah that sounds nice, I'll get Cake as my maid of honor. Who's your best man?" She asks. "Hmmm..." He ponders. "Flame Prince? He's always been a loyal friend." He replies, walking faster. "Okay." She smiles. They arrive at the treehouse, knocking lightiny on the wooden door. "Oh Glob, we have alot of explaining to do..." Fionna nervously admits. Cake nearly breaks the door. "Fionna! Ohh my sweet baby cakes! Wait.. What happened? Why are you so pale?" She asks worried. "Uh Cake... I'm living with Marshall, we're getting married and he turned me into a vampire. Just keeping you updated..." She blurts out, scared of what her response might be. "Fionnna," Her face is almost as calm as the first time they visited. "I'm not mad, baby. Just... I have an uneasy feeling about my sister being queen of the vampires with hi, being your king..." She looks straight through her, eyes blank. "What do you mean? I love him, he loves me, he turned me into a vampire because I asked, I want to be with him forever, I want to live forever with him by my side." Marshall stands protectivly behind Fionna, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "I guess so, angel. You're a grown woman and I can't stop you. He seems decent and doesn't look like he's going anywhere soon." She smiles and turns to Marshall, thanking him. "Thanks for understanding Cake, I love you" they embrace. "And Marshall is more than decent, he's perfect." He kisses Fionna on the cheek. "I have to go Cake, see you later!" She yells. "Okay Fi, Bye! Love you! Be safe!" She waves and they float off towards his house, it already getting dark, he puts away the umbrella. They go to the movies, sitting ontop of an old car. It was a romantic comedy. Marshall kissing Fionna several time during the movie. They float to his house, sitting on the couch. "Now, the night is all about you too, Fi." he winks and leads her upstairs to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall Lee pinned Fionna down on the bed while their fingers intertwined. He kissed her roughly, but passionately moving their lips together. He kissed down to her neck whispering "I want to please you" "Tonight's all about you." He sucked and nibbled lightly on her neck, moving to her collarbone, tracing the indentation with his tongue, sucking softly. Soft, sweet moans escaped Fionna as he heard her heart quicken. his hands caressed her curves as they traveled down. he rubbed her most sensitive places with one hand, removing her hat with the other. he rubbed and gently took off her clothes, while doing the same to himself. his hands traveled back down and softly rubbed between her moist lips, circling around her clit. His fingers went inside her, stroking her gspot. she moaned louder, grabbing Marshall Lee's hair and tangling her fingers in it. "Please... don't... stop..." she moaned while panting. he went faster, making Fionna's legs tremble. Her warm white cream being lapped up eagerly right as it came out. She sighed and moaned, as he explored her warm cavern. His tongue left no space untouched as he gently moved in circles, up and down. She got on top once he was finished, kissing him and playing with his head. She licked down a trail to his stiff erection and licked it up and down, circling around the head. He groaned in pleasure, holding her hair back. Her lips parted over his stiffness and grasped tightly around. She stroked up and down, humming softly. The long shaft penetrating in and out of her mouth, the warm precum. She kissed and sucked on his head, licking every inch. She slid him inside her mouth a couple more times until she heard his moans grow and the warm, thick liquid invading her mouth. She swallowed, licked up anything remaining and he flipped her over, being closely on top of her. She traced his defined muscles with her fingertips.  
He kissed her neck, biting as he went down to her breasts, circling her 's moans music to his ears. He pushed himself into her warm opening, a small gasp escaping Fionna as her moans crescendo, filling the air. He goes faster, deeper inside the moist warmness. Fionna's nails dig in his back as she nears her climax. Finally, she orgasms, her sweet liquid all over. Marshall kisses her forehead, out of breath. They cuddle close together with Fionna's head on Marshall Lee's chest, hearing the steady thump of his heartbeat.  
"I love you, Fionna." He strokes her soft blonde hair.  
"I love you, Marshall" She drifts to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna woke up, trapped in Marshall Lee's arms. Not a bad type of trapped, just like she was protected from all danger in his embrace. His hands clasped around her slim bare stomach. Her fingers pried them apart, she slipped out of his bed, silently padding down to the kitchen. She made breakfast for them both out of tomatoes, strawberries and some other red things she could find.

Marshall woke up confused and alarmed when Fionna wasn't in his arms, panicking over where she was. He only just threw on gym shorts and stumbled down the stairs when he saw Fionna making breakfast. He sighed of relief and beamed at the delicious breakfast. He looked up raising an eyebrow.  
"Fionna, you do know that you're making breakfast naked, right?" He smiled with his clean white fangs and looked her up and down "Not like that's a bad thing." He winked.  
"Yeah, I figured 'why the hell not' and just didn't bother finding my clothes." She said confidently causal.  
"Well I like it, in this lighting, or any lighting, you look stunning. The silhouette of your curvy figure, the way your eyes glisten in any light..." He ran towards her and kissed her sweetly on the lips, tracing all her curves with his warm hands up and down. He kissed down to her neck, sucking and licking softly. Drawing out rapid breathing. He moves down to her breasts, nothing covering them. He sucks and nibbles lightly, kissing them, caressing them. Soft moans release from her mouth. His hands go to her smooth, hairless lips, he strokes them gently, circling around. She throws her head back, moans getting louder and louder. He kisses from her breasts to her lower stomach, still stroking and feeling her get wetter. He's on his knees and he makes her sit down in front of him in a chair, he guides her legs apart licking the tender flesh inside. Her moans turn to screams when he starts licking her entrance, teasing her. He put 2 fingers in her, rubbing her gspot. He licks at the small fleshy bump that drives her crazy, hungrily devouring all the precum, waiting for her climax. She explodes all over his hands, face and the chair. He licks most that's still on her and him. "Let's eat breakfast, I'm starving." He shrugs "I'm not too hungry after that." He winks and lips his lips. Fionna eats both meals, feeling somewhat guilty.

"So Fi... are you gonna put some clothes on or just roam around the house all... exposed? I'm perfectly fine with either." He winks again, tracing her figure with his dark eyes.  
"I'll put clothes on now. Hehe." She giggles and prances up to his room, searching for her random articles of clothing scattered around.  
"Need some help?" He asks.  
"Sure, haha. I can't find my skirt or shirt. I found my panties and bra though." She hold them up like a trophy and puts them on. Fionna finds her shirt after a few minutes and Marshall find her skirt shortly after. He feels something hard in the front pocket. He takes it out, a shiny watch engraved "Marshall Lee & Fionna"


	10. Chapter 10

"What's this?" Marshall grins, blushing slightly.  
"Well..." she looks shyly at the ground. "I wanted to give it to you... as a present." She smiles up at him.  
"Aw, Fi. I don't deserve a present, you do." He kisses her cheek lightly. "But thank you, I love it." He beams at her.  
"You're welcome, I was saving it for later, but I guess now's fine too." She blushes.  
She puts on her skirt and shirt, both hues of blue. His light fingers stroke her delicate facial features as he pulls her in closer. "Fionna, I'm the luckiest guy in the Land of Aaa, you're my whole future, I love you so much. I love you from here to Mars and back one trillion times." He smiles, his dark eyes listing up with flecks of amber and copper.  
"No, I love you more, from here to Mars one billion trillion times." She smiles confidently.  
"Oh? You wanna fight over that?" He suggests.  
"Heck yeah I do!" She shouts while standing on a couch. He wrestles her the the couch seat, pinning her by her shoulders. She giggles and proposes a compromise.  
"Fine, fine. We love each other EQUALLY, okay?" She smiles, annoyed.  
"All right, now a have a surprise for you."  
Before Fionna knows it, Marshall Lee leads her out the door, grabbing her hand as they fly together.  
"Marshall, where are we going?" She asks with eyebrows raised.  
"Somewhere." He snickers, amused at how curious she is. "Just relax, we're getting close." He encourages as she becomes impatient.  
They soon see the Candy Kingdom in their view, he swoops down with Fionna grabbing his hand. They descend through the air until they end up at the castle doors. They enter as Peppermint Butler rushes to them.  
"Oh, hello Marshall Lee and..." his eyes narrow at Fionna, "Excuse me, who are you?" "PepBut! It's me, Fionna!" She exclaims.  
"Fi-Fionna? What happened to you? Why are you so-" She cuts him off.  
"I'm a vampire now, Marshall turned me... So we can be together forever..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say or how to say it.  
"Fionna, you know Prince Gumball's rules, no Vampires allowed, he didn't really get along with them and he's not Marshall's biggest fan, I'm afraid he can't see you today."  
"But Peppermint Butler! I'm still Fionna on the inside!" She pleads.  
"Fine, but NO MARSHALL LEE." He states firmly.  
"B-but we both need to see him. Maybe we can change his mind? He's a great guy, PG and Marshall should make amends. Do you know why he hates him?" She asks.  
"No, but I guess you both can come in.. you know where his room is, go on up." He passively say.  
"Thanks!" Fionna exclaims.  
They enter the colorful pink castle, going up 2 flights a stairs, down 3 halls to the intricate door made of sugar, with "Prince Gumball" written above. They open the sweet door and Fionna enters first. PG's face is vicious, eye brows knitted toward her.  
"Who are you? How did you get here? Your kind is not welcome here." He starts charging at the door, fists clenched at his side.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, PG, it's me! Fionna! Your best friend!" Her hands shoot in front of her, trying to make him stop.  
"Fi? What? You're a vampire now... and," he hugs her tight, behind her, he releases with his eyes glaring at Marshall. "What's he doing here... he's the one that changed you?" He get more furious.  
"Uh.. yes. I made him change me so we could be together.." Marshall Lee steps inside.  
"Please, Gumball, we need a favor, don't do it for me, but for Fionna your hero and best friend." He pleads.  
"Allright, for the Fionna I knew. What is it?" he sighs, pondering.  
"We want to have the wedding here... Please?" She asks, using her puppy dog face to look innocent.  
"Ehh... I don't know..." PG sighs.  
"Please! Why do you hate vampires so much anyways?" She pleads.  
"They're horrible scary creature, too spooky for my Candy citizens, he could kill them! They're animals!" He yells.  
"Gumball, Marshall isn't like that, sure he may scare me or some other princes but just for fun. He's harmless, really." Fionna states with her arms out. Marshall smiles.  
"Ugh, fine. You can have the wedding here, when is it?" He begrudgingly says.  
"2 weeks from now?" He engagement ring sparkles in the light on her left ring finger. PG nods. A silent agreement. Fionna and Marshall wave goodbye and walk out the castle, walking home in the early dusk.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrive at Marshall's house just as the sun rises. The sky clouds hastily and pretty soon, it starts raining knives. Fionna is astounded by the knife storm's beauty. "Wow... you know, I've only seen one of these in my life." She peeks through the tiny window through the trees. He leads her upstairs. "Where are we going?" She asks. He doesn't respond, only smiles. They go to the last door on the right of the hallway. She's never been in it before. He goes in, covering her eyes.  
He steps away. "Keep your eyes closed." He directs. She hears rustling.  
"You can open them." He says beaming. Her eyes flutter open, scanning the view. She's in a huge room with a window covering an entire wall. No trees or cave to block the dark storm, she feels like she's outside, she can almost feel the strong with through her hair.  
"Marshall... How did you do this?" She says in awe.  
"It took some reconstruction... but I wanted to make it feel like you're outside, since I realized how much you love all that junk." He says with sincerity.  
"So all this... is for me?" She asks shyly.  
"Yes! This could be your room... if you want."  
"But I like sleeping with you." She says sighing.  
"I love sleeping with you too, Fi. It was just a suggestion, we can just hang out here then." He says grinning. He kisses her forehead. "Let's go to bed." He yawns. With knives pounding against the roof, they made their way down the stairs, grabbing a couple strawberries that they quickly devoured.  
Marshall came up behind Fionna, grabbing her by the waist, kissing her neck. She giggles. He takes her hand, leading her up the stairs.  
"Hold on, I'm gonna put on my jammies." She changes in the bathroom, once she comes out she's wearing one of Marshall's t-shirts with panties and no bra. The t-shirt is oversized and baggy on her petite yet curvy figure, he long blonde locks trail down her back, messy, but she looks adorable. Once they're in the bedroom, he lays down on the bed looking up at her, pulling her onto him. He's in his boxers.  
She straddles him, his thumb tracing her cheek. She leans down with her head next to his. He kisses her softly, the sweet taste of his lips lingering. She kisses him, they embrace with him pulling her closer.  
"Marshall..." she whispers. "Never leave, I love you so much. I need you."  
"I love you too, Fi." He yawns again, stretching his muscles. "We'll rule... together... forever." He kisses her cheek. "Goodnight, Fi."  
"Night, Marshall." She kisses him goodnight.  
*Prince Gumball POV*  
"No... no. It can't be." He punches the wall, infuriated. He somehow managed to keep a somewhat blank face during Fionna and Marshall Lee's visit.  
"Why HER?" He paced back and forth, rage smothering his thoughts.  
"What does she have that I don't?" Tears form in his eyes, just wanting to end it all.  
"I-I loved him, I still do." He whispered to himself. His nails dug in his arm, trying to make the pain go away.  
He opens the drapes, letting in bleak sunlight. He looks over his Kingdom, looking abandoned since everyone is inside, shielding themselves from the storm. He forces his face in his hands, trying to stop the tears. He lets out a shaky breath, gripping himself together. He's conflicted, he wants Fionna and Marshall happy, just not together.  
He fell in love with Marshall years ago, he just hated his kind, but he was an exception. He was gentle and sweet, not wanting to hurt anyone. He always felt inferior to him, a mere candy prince while Marshall was a shape shifting, powerful, good looking being, almost invincible. Gumball knew Marshall would never love him, but it still broke him know he was engaged to someone, his best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Fionna and Marshall woke up to loud pounding on their door. Confused and sleepy, they answered to a red faced Prince Gumball, rage and sorrow in his eyes at the sight of them two.

"Gumball? What are you doing here? It's like 9 in the morning, shouldn't you be sleeping too?" Fionna winced at the bright sunlight hitting her hand. "Just come inside, physco." Her pale hand grabbed his collar and pulled him in without consent.

"Why are you banging on our door at this time of day? Are you crazy?" Her eyes narrow but she stays calm. He opens his mouth to speak but tears start to fall. he huddles up in a ball on the couch.

"Just- Just leave me alone, Fionna." He shudders, sqeeezing his eyes shut. "Gumball, what's wrong?" She whispered sympathetically. She sat next to him, shrugging at Marshall. "Just leave me alone." He repeated. His eyes glanced toward Marshall, glaring. "Let me talk to him, Fi..." He pushed her lightly aside and sat next to Gumball.

"Dude, what's wrong. I'll try to help anyway I can." He sighed, knowing he's not helping. "Just explain, buddy. Please." "You can't fix it." He sobbed. "You're in love with her." He blurted out, regretting the words. He blushed, filled with embarrassment. "Wh-What? What does Fionna have to do with this? You guys are so close... and... ugh." She huffed, frustrated. "You don't want us together, do you?" He frowns, conflicted. His sadness turns to anger, "You didn't let me in your room! You hate me! Why should I listen to you, why should I care about how YOU feel? It's not like my feelings matter to you, anyways."

Gumball sniffled, pondering. It's true, but it was all an act, he didn't really hate him, it was just envy and confusion. But it's too late now. He wiped his eyes, clearing away some pain. "Marshall, you have no idea. You know why I was pretending to hate you? I was scared and jealous! I knew you'd never love me and I knew you loved Fionna but I had this tiny sliver of hope that you would choose me... not my best friend. I love you Marshall, it's a shame it took so long for me to admit it.

He stormed out the door, leaving Marshall in awe and staring out the door. He called out for Fionna, he heard tiny stifled cries, he entered the bedroom and Fionna was sobbing, curled up and shaking. "I heard everything. Just please tell me you love me, and that you have no feelings for him." "I promise. I love you, Fionna, don't doubt it, ever."


	13. Chapter 13Point5

Marshall picks up Fionna in his arms, she sobs against his shirt, muffling her cries. He flies up to the bedroom, laying her down and stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

"I can't believe this whole time... He never wanted us together, he never wanted me to be with you. He loved you- he still does." She stops crying, clearing her face of the despair. Marshall mumbles something, leaning close. "Fi, I never would've chosen him." That's not al she was crying about. "Fionna. I hate hurting Gumball as much as you, he's a good guy who deserves another good guy." It's true. She sniffles.

"Right. But he's not going to get over this easily... Remember when Flame Prince rejected him? He wouldn't stop crying for days. Maybe we should go visit Flame Prince to see why he rejected PG and maybe find him someone new?" She suggested, hopeful.

"That's a good idea, wanna go today?" He asks, grinning slightly. Without confirming, he goes to the closet and get an umbrella, for the sunlight. She just smiles at him and takes his hand. They slam the door behind them.

Once they're out of the cave, they use the umbrella. They hover a couple feet off the ground and make their way to the Fire Kingdom. Outside is Flambo. In his heavy New York accent, he says "What are youse doin' here? Vampires gimme the creepy crawlies!"

Fionna sighs, "We need you to put that fire spell on us so we can go into the Fire Kingdom and NOT get burned to a crisp." She retorts' aggravated.

"Well then, not with that attitude." He scowls. Her face turns from aggravated to saddened and pleading. Flambo wasn't the nicest guy around but he cares about others. "Allright, allright. Flame resistance spells for both of youse." He speaks a native spell and spreads his arms. "There you go, 100% fire proof." Fionna smiles, running off with Marshall to the Fire Kingdom.

They arrive to the Fire Foyer where Fire Prince is sealed in a glass container, looking bored. The Queen sits in her throne of flames, impatiently awaiting Fionna to speak. Her voice booms "Travlers, what do you come for?" Her eyes narrow on Marshall, whispers of the other Fire people filling the room.

"King of the Fire Kingdom, I wish to speak to your son, if I may." Fionna stifles a giggle from how royal he sounds compared to how he usually talks. Flame Prince perks up at the sound of people wanting to see him.

"Why? You must have a good reason, indecent peasants." Her eyes burn on Fionna, nothing else distracting her.

"We need to - uh - It's a secret! but we have a good reason, I promise. Just please, let us talk to him." She looks side to side, pondering what to do.

"Hmmmmm, I suppose he can come out." She releases him and they run out the door. Flame Prince doesn't care who they are, he's just glad to be out of that stuffy glass jar.

"So are you guys going to tell me why you want to talk to me?" Flame Prince wasn't exactly friends with Foinna and Marshall Lee but he's seen them around before.

"Uh yeah... We we're wondering why you rejected Gumball before... Because we have a situation the involves him." she says, pursing her lips tightly after.

Marshall adds on "And we wanted to know if you knew how to make him feel better and what we should do. We're pretty much lost, this came out of nowhere. And also, hes our friend and we care about him, we don't want him sad anymore." His eyes are sympathetic.

"Well.. We were best friends and once he asked me to be his, I couldn't do it. I was scared of commitment and getting hurt again, like what's happened all my life." He sighs sadly. "But Gumball's a good guy, I regret saying 'No.' I remember that the only way he got over me was moving on to someone else.. I just forgot who it was." He thinks.

"It was me!" Marshall exclaims. "He's inlove with me and I have no idea how to make him feel better because my heart belongs to Fionna and I never want to leave her, I can't do anything to make him better." He sighs, frustrated. "Except..." He trails off. Flame Prince raises an eyebrow curiously. "Unless maybe you can distract him?" He asks desperatley.

Flame Prince's mouth curves into a smile. "I've always regretted making him sad. Yes, I want to be with him" Fionna and Marshall Lee smile hopefully, walking back to the Candy Kingom.


	14. Chapter 14

"So... How are we going to do this?" Flame Prince asks curiously. He looks around at the vivid trees, flowers blooming on the grass, puffy clouds smothering the blue sky. Things, beautiful things he hasn't seen for what seems like centuries, trapped in that stuffy glass jar.

"Well, we're going to talk to Gumball, calm him down and slip you in the conversation, easily." He swivels the umbrella between his fists. "and once we tell him about you wanting him and convincing him that you're perfect for eachother, we'll bring him to you right out here." He points to the last normal tree before they turn into candy flavored ones. He grins, "Don't worry, everything will work out, promise." Flame Prince nods nervously. Marshall and Fionna approach the Camdy Kingdom. They knock on the door, an angry white and red face came out.

"Oh. You." Peppermint Butler snarls. "Why are you here?" he asks, displeased. They exchange glances, trying to think of what to say.

"Prince Gumball needs to see us, he said so himself." They said confidently.

The Butler narrowed his eyes. "Last time I checked he ran home crying because of you two!" He shouts. They back off slightly. Marshall's eyes are begging.

"Please, we know how to make it all better." He says. Peppermint Butler rolls his eyes, sighing.

"I suppose one more visit is fine, as long as you dont make him commit suicide this time." He glares, stepping aside and letting them through. A smile spreads across Fionna's face. They run inside, following up the stairs and down hallways until they come to his doorway. He knocks gently, opening the unlocked door.

"Hey Gumball, we want to talk." He asks sincerely. The door creaks, startling him, his eyes filled with sorrow."Why are you here? You ruined me enough." He sighs, head in his hands, slouched over.  
Marshall's voice is apologetic. "I want to talk," He steps forward, closer to Gumball. "and we have some questions to ask you."  
PG glares. "Fine, what do you need to ask?"  
"How are you and Flame Prince? How do you feel about him?" Marshall asks. Gumball glares.  
"You came all the way over here, practically broke into my castle to ask me THAT?" He spews venom filled words at Marshall. "He broke my heart.. You know I loved him and he rejected me." His eyes float towards the ground, his voice softens, "I doubt he evens thinks of me."  
"He actually does think of you, in fact he regrets rejecting you like that, he misses you." Marshall says calmly.  
"R-Really?" He perks up, eyes wide.  
"Yes." Marshall says grinning, chuckling a little. Marshall moves to the window. He shouts out in Flame Prince's direction "Flame Prince! Come inside!"  
PG grins in disbelief. Flame Prince trails inside, containing his Flame.

"Uh, h-hi Gumball." He blushed slightly. "I'm sorry about before, I was just in a bad place. All anyone wants to do to me is hurt me, I believed you would hurt me too." He looks up at Gumball, his eyes flicker with hope. "I know you aren't like them. You care." He brushes PG's cheek, looking deep in his eyes. "I love you, PG.." He looks down sheepishly, then back up to a smiling Prince.

He takes Flame Prince's hand, not caring about the heat. "I love you too, Flame." He grins, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Weeeeelllll I guess our work here is done." Marshall winks. Him and Fionna walk back home together, on their way whispering to Flambo to go to the Candy Kingdom and put the anti heat spell on Prince Gumball.


	15. Chapter 16

Fionna and Marshall open their door and sit on the plush couch. Fionna sits up while Marshall's head rest on her lap. She plays with his hair.  
"That.. Was emotionally exhausting." He finally said.  
"I know, but it's over now and we can get back to you and me." She grins as he looks up at her face.  
"Hmm what about us?" She asks teasingly.  
"Well, not exactly about US, but more about you." He winks.  
"Oh, me?" She asks innocently.  
"Yes, you, my beautiful Queen, who lights my day even in the darkest carverns of Aaa." He sits up, taking her frail hand in his, gazing at the twinkling diamond on her left ring finger. He presses her hand to his chest. "Feel that beating?" He asks. "That heart beats for you."

He sits down and her head lays on his chest, hearing the solid thumps of his heart, he pets her hair, like always, which relaxes her. Her eyes flutter shut as her arms curl around his back. "Marshall," She put his hand to her chest. "This heart beats for you. It always has, you gave me strength, you kept me alive." She says soothingly. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Fi." He says calmly. His voice sound suddenly alert, "What do you mean, I kept you alive?" He asks gazing at her battle scars.

"Well, you know how I fight... Alot... Dangerously..?" He nods.  
"Sometimes I was just ready to give up when they almost killed me, I thought I had no chance, but then I thought of you." Her hands stroke his face lightly."I willed myself to fight back and defeat those evil beings, you're my reason to fight." She smiles softly.

"Never even think of giving up," He says with a sympathetic grin. "Ever, I can't exist without you." He tilts her face upwards towards his. He kisses her sweetly, feeling the heat of each other press against them. She presses against him, kissing deeper, her fingers tangling in his dark hair. He kisses his way down her pale neck, the 2 punture points of his fangs still red.

He breaks their connection, by letting go and gazing in her sapphire eyes, smiling at her. "The wedding." He states.  
"What about it?" She asks.  
"We have to make up our mind about it." He says sternly. "Date, time, invites, everything." He grins, letting her know he's not upset or mad.  
"You're right, okay, let's start with the date." She says. "How about 2 weeks from now? We can manage." she grins."  
"Allright, does noon sound good?" He questions.  
"Sure, and is it okay if we don't have alot of people there? Quiet weddings sound best." She requests.  
"Sure, Fi." His eyes gleam down at her.  
"Should we invite Gumball?" She asks, knowing he was thinking it too.  
"Uh... Sure, if you want to?" He says nervously. "Do you think it'll hurt him, or affect him in anyway, seeing us bound together forever by holy matrimony?" He asks puzzled.  
"He's moved on, and if he's coming, Flame Prince is coming with him. He'll take his mind off of any heartbreak, I know he'll take good care of him." She says grinning bleakly, remembering the other day.  
"Okay, so Flame Prince, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, BMO, Cake's parents and sister... Uh, I forgot their names..." He trails off.  
"My sister in Julie, my mom is Jasmine and my dad is Michael." She says chuckling.  
"Right, right, sorry." He kisses her forehead. "So that's about it, anyone else you want there?"  
"No, that's it." She replies.


	16. Chapter 17

Marshall and Fionna walk out of the house at dusk, floating upwards and flying rapidly to the Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball should still be up doing whatever.

They arrive at the large kingdom, hand in hand. Marshall knocks on the Candy door lightly, while crreps open. He is greeted with a smile for the first time.  
"Hello, Marshall, Fionna, how may I help you today?  
"Uh, yeah, hey. Can we go see Prince Gumball?"  
"Sure, he's just up in his room with Flame Prince." He gestures inside.

Fionna and Marshall float up the stairs, going down the winding halways and finally got to his room.  
Silence.  
They knocked twice, to find Gumball and Flame Prince sitting on the bed, holding hands.  
"Oh, hi, Marshall." He states shyly.  
"Hey dude." He steps closer. "Can we discuss wedding arangements?" He asks.  
"Marshall, I'm sorry, but I'm with Flame Prince now, I can't marry you." Marshall groans at the stupid joke.  
"Me and Fionna's wedding arangements, please?" He asks annoyed, but cools off after getting a flashback of PG sobbing because of him the other day.

"Oh, sure," He stands up with Flame Prince's hand still clutching his. "Can FP come too?" He asks innocently.  
"Sure, just aslong as we talk about how this wedding is gonna be, 2 weeks isn't that much time, you know."

I'm sorry for all the weird chapter stuff, if there are any errors, I was just trying to fix this one error in chapter 15 but then all the chapters got fucked up & I had to do all this exporting stuf & yeah, it was hell. Just please read on, I think they're in order now, okay bye.


	17. Chapter 18

Prince Gumball lead Marshall, Fionna and Flame Prince around the castle, pointing out the kitchen and explaining how a delicious cake will be made, how the courtyard will be transformed into a wedding area, benches and altar. Fionna and Marshall are lead outside by Prince Gumball, who doesn't come out.

"You two stay out there for a second, me and Flame are going to get cake samples." He smiles and shut the door.  
"Glob, it's hot out here." Fionna sighs, impatient.  
"He'll just be a minute." Marshall states, smiling gently. After 20 minutes, Fionna can;t stand it anymore.  
"I'm going in to see what's taking so long," He stands up hastily.  
"Fine, let's go."

They open the heavy palace door, eerily silent inside. Nothing, no plates clattering or butlers whispering. No Princes giggling.  
"Gumball? Flame?"  
No answer.

Marshall and Fionna peer around the castle hearing manical cackle laughter Gumball and Flame Prince were frozen, hanging from the ceiling, their mouths open in horror.  
"Ice Queen! What are you doing?" Fionna infuriates, throwing punches.  
"Silly girl," She flicks the scrawny vampire away. "You thought everything in your life was perfect, didn't you? We'll not anymore!" She cackles, earsplittingly loud.

"Why are you doing this, you psycho?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She cries out, rising towards the princes at the ceiling, making weak attempts at shattering the ice with her fists.  
"Because dear," She throws Fionna down like a scrawny animal. "Now that you are a vampire, you're existance no longer matters, before, the only reason I didn't kill you was because you we're the last human, a stubborn, annoying one, but I still had to respect that and let you live."

Fionna's face whitens, what had she done? She wiped out her only known population. She was disgusted with herself.  
"Hmm, maybe I should just torture you

"Look, Ice Queen, just leave! What do you have against me? Why must you always hate me?" She cried out. This makes Ice Queen stop abruplty.  
"Why do I hate you?" She enrages. "Why do you have to be happy all the time? Why do you have to have the good life? Why do I hate to be lonely while you have tons of friends and hot boys drooling all over you?!" Her face reddens, breathing heavily.

"Dude, it's not my fault you're an egotistical psychopath!" She kicks the queen in her pale face, drawing her sword while slices pale blue flesh.  
"Why can't you be nice, why can't you be brave? You're just a coward." Fionna's foot kicks Ice Queen's chest, knocking the wind out of her as she lands on the ground, tiara tumbling off.

"Oh, you little brat! I'll freeze you!" Her arms splay out, her face shocked once nothing happened. Marshall grabs the tiara, splitting it in 2, throwing it fown and stomping on it as hard as he could.

The queen gasps, eyes glaring the the vampires.  
"I'll get you little twerps! But I'm leaving... for now... I'm definetly not running away." She starts walking but Fionna knocks her back down, a foot on her chest.  
"No, Ice Queen! You'll pay! First, you have to help me unfreeze Flame Prince and prince Gumball." She says, infuriated.  
"Why should I help you?" She asks, annoyed.  
"Because I have the upper hand, and you don't have your powers." She hold up her sword.

"Now, you help me bring Flame and Gumball to the meadow outside so we can get to Flamba and he can melt them, okay?" She asks, hostility edging her words.  
"Yeesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of MARSHALL LEE'S bed this morning." She says, giggling. Fionna slaps her.  
"Shut up, you dog! Now let's go!" She forces the frozen princes from the ceiling, having Ice Queen carrying them.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" the queen pleads, eshausted.  
"Almost! Just shut up and walk." Fionna instructs. Ice Queen grumbles to herself.  
They get to the meadow in minutes, seeing the Flame Kindom in the distance. They seeing the firey little cat sleeping on a rock.

"Flamba! Can you help us?" Fionna shouts.  
"Whoa!" the cat jumps up. "Glob, don't scare me like that!" she hisses. "What do you want?" She asks casually.  
"Can you melt these 2? Ice Queen froze them." She sighed, galring at her.  
"Hmm, Sure." Flamba climbs down, going near the ice. She brightens her flame and slowly melts the princes, soon they are concious and breathing.

"Fi-Fionna?" Gumball groans. "Ugh, what happened? He rubs his temples.  
"Ice Queen froze you." She says, aggravated.  
"Ugh, Ice Queen! I should burn you alive!" Flame Prince gets up, stomping towards the woman, she hold out her hands, trying to stop him.  
"Flame, just let her be, we destroyed her crown." she states plainly. A smirk goes across FP's face.

"Good, atleast she's helpless now." He says smirking sadistically. "Let's go home." He nudges Prince Gumball. He nods, they start walking back to the Candy Kingdom.  
"Now about you," Fionna barks, "Get out of my sight in 3 seconds, or I'll slice your ugly head off." She says sternly.

"Fine, whatever." Ice Queen mumbles and stumbles towards wherever she was going.  
"So, Fionna, what should we do now?" Marshall questions.  
"Let's go to the house, don't we have to make invites?" She asks.  
"Yeah," He grins. "Let's go." They walk back, silent.


	18. Chapter 19

To answer GirLover158's question ; Ice Queen drenched Flame prince in water so his powers fizzled & froze him. Don't question my logic (;  
Oh, & thanks to everyone who complimented my story :3 it means alot c:

Now,  
Back to the story!

Fionna and Marshall made the ornate invitations, carefully. After, at around 3 in the morning, they stuffed all of them in Fionna's worn green backpack, leaving the house and gliding towards the Candy Kingdom. They smoothly pass into where the candy people live, placing invitations on select doorsteps. They leave and soar towards the tree house, the brisk, cold wind giving Fionna chills. They left 2 invitations on the doorstep, 1 for Cake, 1 for her sister.

Then started flying home when Fionna gasped, breath shallow and tears forming, she cried out. She slowed her pace at flying, descending into the soft green grasslands.

"Fionna? What is it?" His face covered with concern.  
"My.. Back.." Her back had a short spear in it, she clutched her side, starting to tumble down. He grabbed her, setting her down in the grass.  
"What.. Is that?" He gazed strangley at the wound, trying to get it out. A groan of pain came from Fionna, Marshall's heart dropped, kissing away tears. "I'm sorry, Fi."  
"It.. was.. her." She tilted her head back in agony as Marshall looked behind himself. The Ice Queen was there, her maniacal laughter filling the land.

Marshall laid Fionna all the way back, kissing her cheek. He sprung up, tackling the Queen and rolling across the ground. He blows punches to her face "Why wont you die?" He shouts at her.  
"Living is just too much fun." She snickers. She draws another short knife, a replica of the one lodged in fionna's back and swings for Marshall, missing. She's completly clueless when it comes to sword battles, the one she strcuk Fionna with was a lucky shot.

"Ah, Marshall." Fionna calls out as blood pools around her. Ice Queen had her chance to kill Fionna, but hesitated. Marshall rushes over to Fi, wrapping her in his arms.  
"Ice Queen, you're dead. You'll pay for this." Marshall soars with Fionna in his grip towards the Candy Hospital as swords miss him and plummet towards the ground.

They enter the nurses office, doctors huddling around them, one rolling out a gurney that they place Fionna carefully on.  
"Pull through this, my Queen." Marshall kisses her forehead, she groans barley a reply,  
"I-I'l try, for you, my k-king." She leaves through the double doors as Marshall ponders the thought of losing her, grimly.


	19. Chapter 20

Marshall paces outside the double doors anxiously. Finallyafter hours, a short nurse comes out cheerful. "Are you with Fionna?"She asks eyelashes fluttering.  
"Yes! How is she doing? Please tell me she's okay." He begs, the pain of waiting showing in his eyes.  
"Marshall, is it?" She asks. He nods. "Fionna is going to be fine, don't worry yourself. She's still a little fragile, but the wound is healing nicely. You can visit if you want." Releif flushes his face. he nods eagarly as she opens the doors and leads him to her room.

The Vampire opens the door, rushing in to find his Queen more pale than him, wires and tubes going in and out of her. He grabs her hand, holding it close to his heart. "Fionna, please speak to me, my darling." He kisses her cheek as a groan releases from her lips.

"M-marshall?" she sighs. His eyes light up at her voice.

"Fi, you're gonna be okay, I promise." He kisses her hand, eyes dripping tears. She manages a faint grin. "You must be tired, rest." She nods as he strokes her hair, running his soft caring fingers against her. "I love you, Fionna." Is all he can say before she drifts off to a deep sleep, heart monitor steady.


	20. Chapter 21

Fionna wakes to a pacing Vampire King hovering off the ground.  
She stretches and he looks over happily. Grateful that she's awake, he kisses her forehead. "How do you feel, Fi?" He asks, rubbing her back softly with her fingers.

She sounds unusually cheerful. "I feel pretty good." She smiles, kissing him on the cheek. "How long have I been asleep?" She asks.  
"Just a few days, don't worry, you're all taken care of. The doctors said you can leave in a few hours if you want." He says beaming at her.

"Our home, the cave. Oh, I miss it already!" She says excited.  
"Then we can leave in a while, for now, what should we do?" Marshall asks half grinning. She looks towards the nurse in the corner.  
"Excuse me, miss." she looks up from her clip board. "When can I leave? I feel much better. I'm eady to go home." She says cheerful.  
"Oh, you can leave now if you want, you look pretty healthy." She grins.

"Oh, thank you." fionna smiles warmly, getting out of bed. She drags her feet across the tile floor, almost at the door when a knock is at the window, like the slam of the window. They jerk their heads back, startled, but nothing was there. Thn she appeared, manical grin and dagger eyes. The Ice Queen.

"What do you want, filthy dog?" She yells angrily. "Don't you get tired of chasing someone better than you?" She throws a hard punch to the Queens' face, realizing she was wearing the shiny, malicious crown. "How did you get that crown? We broke it!" She exclaims defiantly.  
"Choose Goose has many mystical items at his shop if you have enough money. She smiles evily.

Marshall is the second one to punch her, square in the jaw. She gasps, splaying her hads out and making both the vampires freeze up to their hips, hands frozen the jagged chunks of ice. She flies above them, smirking in Marshalls' face. "What are you going to do now, weak vampire?" He glares at her, slamming her in the face with his frozen hand, successfully shattering the icy block. She groans, stumbling back.

Marshall helps Fionna get out of the ice, using his other hand. Fionally she wriggles out, free. She towards over the Ice Queen on the ground. "First thing's first." She stomps on the new crown, shattering it to pieces. She kicks away the use-to-be crown and kicks her face while her foot's there. "Stop trying to fight me." She hisses. "You'll never win." She kicks her again, in the side of her stomach.

Marshall grabs her hair and pulls her up. "Now, say you're sorry to the nice lady, or your blood will be my dinner." The Ice Queen cowers as she mumbles  
"Sorry, Fionna." With a shrug.  
"Not very convincing." Marshall states impatiently, inspecting his razor sharp nails.  
"I'M SORRY FIONNA." She screams.  
"Good, now leave and never come back."


	21. Chapter 22

Marshall and Fionna walk home, hand in hand. "I like this, not flying, just walking and enjoying the beautiful moon, the stars, nature. It's so beautiful." Fionna sighs, gazing up at the night sky.  
"Me too, but the stars are no comparison for your beuaty." He kisses her cheek, making her blush.

They walk inside the cave, entering their tiny house. Fionna stands against a table, going through her bag. Marshall comes up behind her, grabbing her waist. She gasps. He starts kissing her neck, pressing against her. She blushes and lets out a small moan. His hand moves down, realising she's not wearing panties. He enters her wet entrance, exploring with his fingers, driving her crazy. She lets out a loud moan as he kisses her roughly, warm cum drips on his fingers as she breathes heavily.

Marshall turns her around and they stumble onto the couch. Fionna quickly takes off his jeans and boxers, licking her lips. She takes off his shirt and pins him back on the couch, her hands trailing down with her. She quickly takes him in her mouth, her blonde head bobbing up and down as she hums. He gasps and it only makes her want him more. She licks up and down, making him let out a groan of pleasure. Fionna plays with his head, twirling her tongue around it, kissing it. "Oh, Fi.." His breath quickens. She gives a naughty smirk and put him back in her mouth, moving up and down with a rythm. He groans as she pushes him farther than before, making him gasp as cum gets licked up hungrily by her.

"Damn, Fi." He says breathless, her big blue eyes staring up happily. He sits up as he does, he tugs off her shirt, unclasps her bra and pulls off that tiny little skirt. She lays back, him pressing closley ontop of her. He enters her, pounding in and out gently, getting rougher by the second. Fionna moans and pants as Marshall's big hands pin her down. He goes faster as she can barley contain it. Loud moans fill the air, Fionna on the verge of screaming. Marshall goes faster and deeper, with a devious smirk, showing off his sharp fangs. Right when she's about to climax, he stops. He goes down, licking her anxiously, sending her into a world of pleasure. She grips his raven black hair as he licks between her moist lips, teasing the small bud that drives her crazy. She lets out one high, loud moan before climaxing againn as Marshall traces his tongue on her, devouring all of her sweet nectar.

Fionna and Marshall lay ontop of eachother, their breathing slowing down. He grabs around her tiny waist and kisses her passionatley. She kisses back and wraps her arms around his chest, they rest in a relaxing sleep as birds chirping fill the morning outside.


	22. Chapter 23

Hey guise, just a quick thing but I want to know when you think I should stop the story, just wondering :3

Flame Prince and Prince Gumball go to the meadow outside the Fire Kingdom so Flamba can make Gumball permenantly fire-proof.

"Wow, fire-proof, forever, huh?" He says rasing an eyebrow. "So this doesn't hurt?" He leans over and kisses his prince passionately on the lips, his orange flame hands holding his pink ones.

PG Blushes but once he releases, replies "Nope, no pain." He says calmly smirking. They start walking home but they go to a forest, where there are rocks, which don't melt when FP is on them.

Flame Prince lays down and Prince Gumball follows, laying next to him.

Fionna wakes up, noticing Marshall isn't there. she shrugs, sitting up and finding clothes to put on, settling on one of his band shirts, perfect fit on her.  
"Marshall?" She calls down to the kitchen.  
"Yeah, Fi?" He shouts. "I'm down in the kitchen, don't come down yet though." He says sneakily.  
"Fine." She huffs impatiently.

Marshall floats upstairs, meeting Fionna at the hallway. "Ready for breakfast?" He says grinning. Her face lights up, she's starving, and to have her favorite person in the world make breakfast for her, amazing. They hover down to the kitchen table when there is tomato juice, strawberries and apples.

"Oh Glob, you have no idea how good this is." She says mouth full. He snickers and they both finish breakfast. "So.. you know what 4 days from now is?" She says excited.  
"Of course, how could I forget, it's Saturday." He says teasingly. She glares. "Yes, I know, my little Fi. Th day me and you become one, our wedding." He smiles, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Who are your bridesmaids again?" He asks.

"Well, Cake is the Maid of Honor, my sister is a bridesmaid and so is Cinnamon bun." She says timidly. "I'm not really that popular.. So I guess that's it."  
"Of course you're popular, everyone loves you." He grins. "A tiny wedding is best, though."  
"Yeah, just a small one, perfect." She adds.

"Four more days..." She smiles up at him.

_  
Hey dudes! I'm so sorry about not posting latley, I've just been really busy! Btw, I'm gonna be Fionna for tonight ;D Happy Halloween!


	23. Chapter 24

Fionna looks in the mirror intensly as she looks at her profile, a tiny bulge where her flat stomach used to be. She rubs at it unsure. She goes downstairs and checks the kitchen cabinets hungrily at midnight. Marshall walks up behind her. "Are we running out of food?" She asks. "It seems sort of empty, and I'm kinda hungry."  
"Well, then I'll go to the Grocery Kingdom." Marshall suggests happily.  
"No, I'll go, I'm the hungry one." She chuckles.  
"Ugh, fine." He sighs. "Just be back soon." He smiles at her as she walks out the door.

Fionna walks to the Grocery Kingdom, about a 30 minute walk. She goes to get some strawberries and apples when a strange man walks behind her, staring intensly in the low moonlight. It bothers her. "Hey, can you stop?" She asks kindly.

"Stop what?" He slaps her ass hard.  
"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" She slaps his face, but he doesn't care. Eye level with her, He presses her against the wall, controling her. She calls out, but nobody is around. "Stop!" Fionna hasn't even begun to try shapeshifting or anything yet. She never thought she would need it.

"Oh, you don't like this?" He grabs her all over, pulling up her skirt. She's had more than enough, but he's too strong. She starts punching and kicking like her life depended on it. He smashes his lips against hers as she groans a muffled sound in disgust.  
"Get off!" She pushes him away, kicking him in the balls. He gasps, falling on the ground. She stand over him, kicking hm in the stomach, and smashing her heeled shoe against his chest with an eerie crack.

She waits till he is no longer moving and kicks him one last time in his stomach, causing him to flinch in the dark pool of blood. "Fuck you." She mumbles back to him as she floats away to the cave, tears rolling down her cheeks, onto her lips as she flies.

Fionna comes back, hands empty. Marshall hears a stifled cry as Fionna drops on the couch, pulling off her shoes, she's in tears, broken sobs. "Fionna, what's wrong?" He wraps his arms around her, sitting next to her on the couch.  
"Someone, this guy.." She tried to explain between hurried breaths. "He started touching me, he tried to kiss me and wouldn't let me leave. He pushed me against the wall, I dropped all the groceries." She cries, head down.

"Fionna, someone tried to do things to you?" He asks worried.  
"He wouldn't stop, I flew all the way home. I didn't know what to do, he was powerful." She breathes skaily as tears stream down her chin.  
"Don't worry Fi, I'll take care of him." He wipes the tears from her cheek as she looks up hopefully.  
"You will? How?" She asks.  
"I'll figure something out." He sighs angrily. "Why didn't you shape shift?" He asks.  
"I don't know how to, Marshall." She says mournfully.

"I'll teach you," He kisses her forehead. "But right now, I have to take care of this guy." He stands up. "What did he look like?"  
"About my height, pale green skin, blue hair." She sighs. "When I left him, he was unconcious, bleeding. I doubt he moved since then."  
"Stay here." Marshall calmly whispers to Fionna, kissing her cheek passionately.  
"Fine." She mumbles.

Marshall flies quickly to the Grocery Kingdom, scoping around. Nobody was there, he saw nothing until his eyes darted to a blue speck in a pool of red. He hovers down to the lifeless body. A groan escapes him, he still doesn't move.  
"What is wrong with you?" Marshall screams at him. "Why the hell would you do that to my almost-wife? Your a sick man and you should rot where you are right now." He spits at him acidicly.

"Not m-my fault your girl shows off everything when she gets groceries. I know she wanted it." The half-dead body said harshly. Marshall couldn't take it anymore. He lunged himself onto the guy, pounding on his fast with strong, pale fists. Bashing his head on the ground and hearing sickening crunches, like fall leaves on the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Fi like that." He warns. He doesn't have any mercy, he never stops. Finally when he thinks he had enough, he hauls the dead body over and throws in in a lake. "Worthless pervert." Marshall mutters as he floats back to the house.


	24. Chapter 25

A few days pass and Fionna is slumped on the couch, holding her stomach. Marshall floats down. "Hey Fi." He grins at her with sweet intentions but he only manages a fake smile.

"I'm sorry about a few days ago, but atleast he's done for, right?" Marshall suggests. Fionna nods. "Baby, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asks desperately.

"Well, It's not really about that pervert... But a few days.." She stops, she can't bring herself to tell him.  
"What is it? I promise, I won't be upset, I just need to know, I need to make my little Fi happy again." He kisses her cheek.

"I think I'm pregnant." She spits out, nervous for the response. She glares at the ground.  
"P-pregnant?" He stutters. "How do you know?"  
"Well, I've had weird food urges, and I have been gaining weight, sometimes I feel kicking," She starts tearing up. "We neevr use protection, what if it's true, I just don't know what to do!" She collapses on the couch, sobbing.

"Fionna, he or she is my baby too. You have nothing to worry about, we don't even know if there is something to worry about." He states unsure. "But we should find out." She nods, clearing away the tears.

They fly to the Candy Kindom, heading towards the infirmary. Fionna shudders in fear. "It'll be okay." Marshall reassures, trying to comfort her. They go inside the small building, halting at the reception desk. "May I help you?" a cheerful voice speaks at them.  
"Uh yes." Marshall clears his throat.  
"I need to know if I'm pregant." Fionna blurts out on the verge of crying.  
"Oh, yes, well um... I'll take you the room, we'll run a test shortly." She says nervously. The small nurse leads them to a room down the hallway on the left.

They wait an agonizing 20 minutes, the seconds ticking by like hours. Another tall, more dreary nurse walks in the room. "You're Fionna, right? The vampire?" The doctor clarifies. Fionna nods solemly. "Okay, well the only test we have for vampire pregnancy tests are stethoscoping the stomach, and listening to the heart beat. The fetus would have a quicker heart beat than you, and it would be more clear on the abdomen." The doctor explains, Fionna doesn't think anyone's heart could beat faster than hers right now.

The doctor lifts her shirt, pressing the cold, metallic circle to her stomach._  
Thump Thump Thump _  
Fionna's heart beats echoes in the stethoscope. Then another is noticed, joining the melody, off beat.  
_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump  
_The nurse looks up gravely. "I'm afraid to tell you... It's not a baby." They raise an eyebrow. "It's twins."


	25. Chapter 26

Hey there! I'm so sorry how I never update anymore /: I'm not sure about continuing for much longer.. Thoughts?

Fionna and Marshall float out of the infirmary in shock. Fionna isn't sure what to feel. Her head just can't wrap around the fact 2 little babies are living inside her. 2 delicate, little children. Her and Marshall's. Deep breath. Fionna can't even look at Marshall, she's filled with fear. She can handle his response. It shouldn't be so bad, right? She looks up at him, feeling hollow with the fact that Marshall is going to be pissed, or better yet- dissappointed. She looks over doubtfully to the vampire, barely able to bring her head up to meet his eyes.

The first thing she sees is a joyful smile. Like the smile little kids have when they open gifts on Christmas morning. That's what the twins were to him, a gift. Fionna stared at him with a confused look. She felt herself start to speak, but her throat wouldn't carry the words. Marshall sensed her confusion.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Fionna stared at him dumbfounded at first, then a smile started spreading across her face.

"You- you're excited about the twins?" She questions grinning happily now.  
"Of course." He smiles brightly, taking her hand in his. "I'd love to raise them, hold them, care for them, make sure they become respectful and wonderful like their mother." He kisses her forehead passionately. Fionna stared up at him, joyful, so glad that he's glad. She can't wait to raise these children with him.

"So uh.. How does this all work?" Fionna questions timidly.  
"Well, let's see. You're about 2 and a half months pregnant. So you should take good care of yourself for the next 7 months. You have to eat-"  
"But doctor, I'm getting married in 2 days!" Fionna cuts her off.  
"Well then be careful walking down the aisle." Retorts the nurse.  
"Okay..." Fionna sighs.  
"Anyways, as I was saying, you're about 2 and a half months along. Take it easy. Eat healthy food, or whatever you people do to your victims. Just be strong and healthy, bottom line."She continues with an edge in her voice. "Oh and you should see me every few weeks, just for health reasons, to see how the baby's coming along." She smiles oddly, contradicting her stern voice.

"Got it, doc." Replies Marshall annoyed. They start leaving the room, walking hand in hand, emerging into the darkness outside. Fionna starts hovering off the ground, starting for home. "No, no." He look at her sincerely in the eyes, grabing her waist gently and pulling her back down to the ground. He cradles her in his arms, kissing her forehead. He gently rubs her stomach lightly. "I can't wait to raise them." They fly back to their cave.


	26. Chapter 27

Thanks so much to everyone who reads my fanfic c: ERMAHGERD I have this huge problem ._. This thing called procrastination always bothers me, it doesn't matter how bad I want tot write, I never can, it convinces me that I have to read more fanfic to get inspried then I end up reading a 2038523987 chapter story... Yeah I have no life :L

Fionna and Marshall get home from the hospital just when the sun peeks over the horizon. "Hey Marshall..."  
"Yes Miss Fionna?" He smiles at her.  
"You know we're getting married tomorrow, right?"  
"Yes ma'am." He beams at her, kissing her hand lightly, piercing her with a passionate stare.  
"Did I show you my dress? Me and Cake picked it out a week ago, I wanted to keep it a secret." She smiles.  
"No, no, no. I'm not supposed to see my bride in her wedding gown until we get married, silly." He grins at her playfully.  
"Oh, oh yeah. I forgot." She smiles feeling overwhelmed with stupidity. He chuckles at her adoringly.  
"You're adorable when you mess things up, I mean that in a good way." He grins with his pointy fangs showing. Fionna blushes and yawns shortly after. "Glob, I'm exhausted."

Marshall picks up her soon-to-be bride, carrying her up the stairs and setting her on the comfy bed. Even though she was a powerful, potentially lethal vampire, he couldn't help but feel like she's a delicate, frail little girl with those twins just months from being born. Fionna stretches tiredly, a groan escaping her lips.  
"Night Marshall." She lays back and shuts her eyes peacefully, not feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders for once. The vampire lays next to her, feeling her rise and lower with her breath, her soundless movements as she drifts to sleep.  
"I love you, Fionna." He whispers in her ear, kissing her softly.

They wake up like it was any other day, but everything is changed now, in a good way. "Today's the big day." Marshall whispers, getting up and helping her sit up. Fionna smiles, grinning down at her twins. Marshall walks to the closet and grabs the loyal umbrella they've had for so long. "I guess I'll see you at the altar." Marshall beams, kissing her lovingly.  
"Bye." She whispers faintly.  
"Babe, is something wrong?" He asks concerned, stopping in his tracks.  
"Oh it's nothing." She fake smiles. "I'll see you at the altar." She repeats back at him. He nods curtly, jogging down the stairs.  
"Bye, my darling." He says as he rushes out the door to get to Prince Gumball's house. But Fionna was scared. She was scared about everything, the twins, her marriage, life, everything. What if she's not a good mother? What if she fails as a queen, a wife? Questions buzzed around in her head like hornets droning on and on.

Marshall gets to the Candy Kingdom, smiled and waved at by the citizens. He gets inside the foyer, gazing upon the neat rows of benches, the carpet being rolled out, white rose petals being placed ever-so carefully. "There you are, Marshall!" PG shouts, bringing him up the stairs to his room. "How long have we got until the wedding? 4 hours, Glob, there's no time!" She breathes in and out heavily in panic.  
"Gumball! There's plenty of time, just don't worry, everything's almost set up, you're a good friend, being here for me today." He smiles at him his appreciation.  
"Okay, okay." His breath slows down. "Just get ready." He touches his shoulder proudly. "It's crazy, just last year you didn't care about anyone, you we're reckless. All you did was play bass and mock Fionna and Cake. Now look, you're getting married in just 3 hours, to that same girl you used to tease all the time." He grins at Marshall like his childhood is slipping away, like nothing will ever be the same after today.  
"PG, don't act like this. Don't act like I'm leaving you, or changing, or anything. I still love bass, I'm the same guy, I just have 3 new additions in my life. It's not going to make me a bad person, I'll always be the same Marshall." He grins at him, comforting the tearing-up prince.

"Wait... 3 Additions?" He raises an eyebrow. Marshall swallows hard after remembering he didn't tell anyone else about Fi's pregancy.  
"Uh, yeah... Um..." He awkwardly looks for a distraction. "We knew you were going to find out sooner or later, I seriously just didn't have time to run around to everyone telling them the news."  
"What news?" PG questions desperately.  
"Fionna is pregnant." He chokes out nervously. Gumball's reaction is the opposite of his expectations.  
"Wow, that's really great, Marshall." He grins and pats his back. "Twins?" That's crazy, alot of work, but they'll sure be a blessing." He smiles. "You'll be a great dad." He mumbles, trying not to be too clingy.  
"Thanks, PG, it means alot coming from you." He smiles. For once, Marshall feels really optimistic about the future, when he imagined it, it was clouded with despair and unhappiness. Not from Fionna, Glob, no. From him, he's always been scared of not being a good father, failing Fionna as a king, worrying about this and that. But now his future is bright, he knows the twins are a blessing, and so is Fionna.

Marshall starts getting dressed, traditional tuxedo, black and white. He wears his hear like he normally would, what's wrong with that? He glances in the mirror, seeing a husband, a father and someone his family can depend on in front of him. Before he knows it, after all the contemplating and putting on his clothes precisely, there's only an hour left until the wedding. Cake walks in PG's room, in awe of Marshall, all dressed up for his big day.  
"Awww, honey." She gets next to him, admiring the husband-to-be. "You look so handsome! I can't believe you and Fionna are all grown up already, getting married, in love, it seems like just yesterday when you guys were chasing eachother around, you would steal her bunny hat, which was much too big for her, she'd pout and cry, you couldn't stand to see her cry." She looks up, tears in her eyes. "You never could stand to see her cry... You'd always promise to make it all better." Her voice starts breaking in sobs. "Now your morals haven't changed. You'd never hurt her." A tear rolls down her cheek. Marshall replies.  
Never in a million years would I hurt her. I'd rather die than live with out her." He smiles down to Cake, wiping away her tears.

"Good. As long as it stays that way, everything will be perfect with you two. Now it almost time for the wedding!" She perks up, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs, the wedding is all set up, decorated beautifully, all that's missing is Marshall at the altar. "Go get up there!" She pushes him up. Only a few people are there, but the crown thickens in a few minutes, 30 minutes before the wedding starts.

"Good luck." Cake whispers as she takes her seat, leaving Marshall at the altar, awaiting his bride.


	27. Chapter 28

First, Flame Prince and Prince Gumball walk together, joining hands and separating at either end of the aisle. Soon after, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn stroll down the aisle, doing the same as PG and FP.  
The large candy door gradually cracks open as all the people in the crowd crane their necks to get a glimpse of the bride. Fionna emerges dressed in a floor-length dress that slides with her long strides. Her hair is twisted up with her bangs still showing. On top of her golden hair is a silver tiara with the veil tucked in neatly. Marshalls' eyes light up at the sight of her glowing, about to become his queen. He mumbles nervously, so silent he is the sole listener of his thoughts. "Wow..." He gives a nervous smile towards his bride and she returns it, slightly speeding up her staccato walk.

Finally, Fionna ends up at the altar, standing anxiously next to Marshall Lee. Their nervousness is almost tangible. Peppermint Butler is the minister, stating the vows. "Do you, Marshall, take Fionna to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish in all of the land of Aaa?" Marshall can barely talk, he's so breathless from this actually happening, it's more than just a dream.  
"I do." He says with every ounce of heart he has. Peppermint Butler gives an approving nod.  
"And do you, Fionna, take Marshall to be your wedded husband, to love and cherish in all of the land of Aaa?" Fionna nods excitedly.  
"I do."  
"By the power vested in me, you may now kiss the bride." Says PB, looking up at the towering vampires. Marshall and Fionna's fingers intertwine, and he gently leans into her kiss, the kiss that seals their commitment together. She remembers back months ago when he first kissed her, letting his feeling out, this moment mimicks that one, how he holds her, gently stroking her soft cheek. They release as friends and family cheer, tears welling up in their eyes, especially for Cake, tears flooding her, being wiped away with a smile.

Fionna and Marshall walk out hand in hand out into another building, tented over so the sun doesn't kill them on their wedding day. (that would be a downer) In the other building there is a medium cake, enough for everyone, food, music, special tables assigned to groups of friends and wedding gifts. Fionna sits at a table with 6 chairs for her, Marshall, Cake, Lorn Monochromicorn, Prince Gumball and Flame Prince. They all talk comfortably, starting with Cake bursting out in tears half way through dinner. "Oh! My baby girl is so grown up and gorgeous, it's all ready her wedding day, I still remember when we first got you." She sighs longing for Fionna to be a little girl again.

After dancing, opening presents, eating alot of food and cutting the cake, everyone goes home walking the short distance to either their Candy homes or grassland treehouses. Fionna goes home being carried by Marshall, who is being cautious of the twins. "Just 7 and a half months and they'll be here." He circles her stomach with slow motions, trying to comfort the babies. "It's crazy how life comes and goes, how hard it is to create something, but how easy it is to destroy it." He sighs. "But tonight's not the night to contemplate life, we're married, you're my Queen and I'm your King. I love you Fionna." She smiles widely at her twins, clasping his hand as her rubs her tummy. "I love you too, Marshall."


	28. Chapter 29

4 months of happily married life goes by so quickly. The door knocks for a fleeting moment which makes Fionna and Marshall jump. They never have visitors... Ever. Everyone's always scared of them. They open the door, still holding eachothers hands. They look around but nobody is seen, atleast not from that angle.  
"Hi." A tiny voice chirps up towards them, only a few inches tall. Fionna and marshall eyes bulge out of their sockets.  
"Uh.. Who are you...? Why are you here?" Asks Fionna.  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am a messenger from the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball has a letter for you, strictly confidential, I don't even know what's in it." He starts stepping back off of their porch into the cold cave's darkness.  
"Uh, okay. Thanks." Marshall says absently. The little messenger wanders off the porch and heads out of the cave as the porch door slams.

Fionna eyes the mysterious letter suspiciously. "I wonder what it says..."

"Why don't you find out?" Marshall asks raising an eyebrow. Fionna's hands carefully open the fragile envelope, taking out the tiny letter which reads : Dear Fionna, you are invited to the joining of Flame Prince and Prince Gumball in holy matrimony. This Saturday, they are to be wed at 12:30. The wedding and reception are to be at..." thalso caption is smudged. No worries, Fionna can ask PG about it later.

Fionna stares in shock. "wow they're... They're finally getting married..." She smiles softly, imagining the whole thing. Her expression turns stale. "But... They didn't invite Marshall Lee..." she whispers.

Hey guys! I'm letting you decide where the wedding should be! Comment where & I'll decide in a few days. Thanks(:


	29. Chapter 30

*2 weeks ago*  
Prince Gumball and Flame Prince wake up next eachother in PG's bed. "Good morning." Flame Prince smiles. PG wakes up, eyes still foggy with sleep. "Good morning, prince." he glances at FP's bright flame. They both get up and look for clothes strewn on the floor. Prince Gumball starts walking out the door, gently whispering "I love you." in FP's ear.  
"I love you too." He whispers in response, a little louder, smiling back. Flame Prince was never really outgoing, he's always been shy, keeping to himself, but that doens't lessen his love for PG.

He follows Gumball out of his room and the maze of hallways, down the stairs.  
"So where exactly are we going today?" The Prince of Flames asks, voice chirping with curiosity since his boyfriend walked right past the kitchen, where savory breakfast was already being cooked and served.  
"Oh, somewhere..." He says coyly, winking back.  
"Hmmph." He mutters, blushing a little, letting his mind wander in the possibilties. They continue out of the Candy Kingdom, past the bulky gates. Prince Gumball quickly grabs Flame Prince's hands, slowing down and pulling him along the imaginary trail in his mind. "Seriously, are you going to tell me where we're walking or am I being kidnapped?" Flame Prince laughed after 30 minutes of silence. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was the type of silence like PG had a huge secret, he was grinning and biting his lip trying not to make it too obvious.

"Just trust me, you won't regret it." Is all he replied back to FP. They walk for another half hour, long enough for Gumball to get slightly annoyed at Flame Prince's silence, which was no longer comforting. He holds it in, hoping for the endless walking to cease. A few moments later, the green fields halt, more trees cluster together as they wal, having the 2 of them dodging past trees. Soon trees are all around, the grass is gon and dirt covers the ground with large roots sticking out like veins. "Here we are." states Gumball as he holds his hands out to the clearing in the trees.

A pond. No, bigger, and the water moved, a river. Slow moving, peaceful. It seemed endless on both sides, like the water went on forever. There were rocks and boulders creating paths to the other side of all shapes and sizes. Flame Prince loved the sight. Despite fire and water being total opposites and water hurting fire, he found it calming, to look at something like that, something that looks so wonderful, which can also destroy him in a second. The thought stays in his mind a few moments before he says anything to PG.

"It's wonderful... But why'd you bring me here?" Flame Prince asks suspiciously. It's one thing to come here with a things to do, but to lead him here right after getting out of bed, skipping breakfast, not saying anything on the way, that's another thing.

"I figured the scenery would fit.." PG spoke slow and nervously as he glance down, fishing something out of his pocket.  
"Fit what?" FP asked, the suspense of walking for more than an hour without any answers killing him. Just after he finishes his question, Gumball kneels before him.  
"My Prince, you make me complete, you make me whole, I'd be nothing without you. You showed me how wonderful the world is, you've had me discover what a blessing you are in my life. I hope you can stay in my life.. Forever." PG holds out a tiny black box, he opens it with a glistening gold ring inside, reflecting the clear, warm sunlight. "Will you marry me?" Flame Prince tears up at the moment he shall remember forever, the smell of oak trees and fresh water, the beaming sunlight, the flowing water against the rocks.  
"Gumball... Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" He shouts jovially as he pulls his prince up from his knees, giving him a powerful kiss. He releases as tears flow down his cheeks. Gumball Takes his hand and puts on the ring. A perfect fit


	30. Chapter 31

*1 week ago*  
Prince Gumball and Flame Prince set out on yet another journey, this time with matching rings. The 2 princes travel all over the Land of Ooo, destined to find a venue for their wedding day, the day that will alter both of their lives, in a good way of course. They both amble up the grassy fields towards the Fire Kingdom, hopeful to have their wedding either here or at the few other options, Candy Kindom (But Marshall and Fionna had their wedding there, so they doubt it.) or beautiful lake where Gumball proposed, which were all neatly written on a clipboard.

The tempurature rises, but doesn't burn PG. He doesn't even care about the atmosphere growing hot and muffled. With the Fire Castle in view, they boptjh get nervous. Flame Prince seldom talks to his father, they're sort of neutral now, but atleast thing haven't gotten worse. A few months ago, Flame Prince contacted his father, wanting to tell him about his new boyfriend and how life has been, he felt like they needed to catch up. He wasn't very thrilled with his son's sexuality, but grumbled an artificial "I'm sooo happy for you." over the phone. Poor FP didn't know how his father really felt, he was just glad to be 'accepted' by him.

The 2 princes walk hand-in-hand, just about to walk in to the large castle. Prince Gumball's hands are inches away from they handle to open the door inside, but Flame Prince stops him, eager to eaves drop on the Royal Fire Counsel "Shhh." He puts a finger to his lips. "Wait." He closes his eyes, trying to strenghten his hearing, barely brushing the door with his shoulder.  
"How is he doing?"  
"I have no idea, he's all the way in Candy Kingdom now, the little boy left me.. but Whatever, it's not like his fate is any better out there."  
"What do you mean, sire?" A squeaky voice says meekly.  
"I mean him and that stupid homo poisoning the royal name! That imbicile thinks I'll take him back anytime, well, he's damn wrong!" A loud voice booms.  
Tears well up in FP's eyes, already knowing who's talking and who he's talking about.  
"I'd never let a gay person in this kingdom again, especially horrible betrayer like him."  
"Sorry for asking, your Majesty."

FP sinks down on the ground, not being able to control every wave of tears that crash over his eyelids. "I-I thought he accepted me... I'm nothing but a stupid liar to him!" Gumball huddles around his boyfriend.  
"It's okay... If he doesn't like how you're living your life, he'll be sorry he missed out on taking part in it. C'mon, get up babe, please. It's his loss." He holds out his long arms, pulling Flame Prince into his embrace. "Let's just find a place to get married," PG says, trying to cheer Flame Prince up while crossing out the 'Flame Kindom' on the clipboard.  
"Not that The Candy Kingdom isn't wonderful, but alot of weddings are there and... I don't know if it's the best place for us. I want it to be special." Flame Prince says shyly.  
"I was thinking the same thing." Gumball chuckles.  
"So the lake?"  
"Sounds wonderful." He smiles warmly.  
"2 weeks enough notice for you?" Flame Prince laughs. He barely noticed how creepy that sounded until the words flew out of his mouth.  
"It's a date." Gumball winks, making Flame Prince's gasp that he took him seriously split into a smile.


	31. Chapter 32

Hi guys.  
I'm sorry you think everything is fast paced, & I'm sort of getting tired of this story anyways, I want something different to write. Any ideas? They can be any catagory, or anything. No limits. I'll finish this one soon. Oh & sorry for taking so long, there has been a lot going on /:

"But.. Why?" Was the response from Marshall Lee. He slumped back on the couch, confused.  
"I don't know, but I doubt I'll get to find out. There's no way I'm going without you."Fionna replies, sighing with him.  
"No..." He says unconvincingly. "Don't miss all the fun, cake, old friends you never see anymore."  
"Marshall it's fine, everyone will be just fine without me. Cake is fattening anyways and weddings aren't that fun. They're pretty overrated." She smiles softly at him while he strokes her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I guess.. But I don't want to hold you back. Promise me that you will go to the wedding if you have a sudden change of heart." He looks at her sternly.  
"Promise." She says smiling. "Even though I highly doubt I'll have a change of heart."  
"Sure, sure, you say that now..." He giggles. She laughs back.  
"Hey, now that I think about it, it's a little more than 7 months now, right?"  
"Right. What to do until then..."  
"I have no idea, I'm sure the time will fly by, that's what everyone says. I'm just not good with doing nothing for 7 months."  
"Yeah me either, but uh, I feel bad about telling you this so late but vampire incubation time tends to... vary a little bit." He shudders, afraid of how hard she'll smack him.

"What do you mean 'vary', Marshall?" She creases her eyes brows in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? It's not like I have my own manual for being a vampire." She growls. "And it's not like there are many other vampires I can do maternal birthing excersizes with!" She hisses, taking a deep breath.

"Glob, Fi." He backs away, trying to collect himself. "By 'vary' I mean... Pregnancies tend to be a bit shorter then humans. "  
"How short?" She looks apologetically at him.  
"Uh.. About 5, maybe 6 months."  
"What the actual fuck, Marshall." She draws back from cursing at him, feeling guilty. Anger still rages inside her head.  
"How could you not tell me this? Does anyone else know?" She spits fiercely.  
"No no. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Fionna! I really am! It just never seemed like the right time. I must sound so damn stupid."  
"Yeah well it is a bit stupid to keep your wife's due date a secret from her! How come the candy nurse didn't warn me?"  
"I don't know, she either didn't know and thought humans and vampires were anatomically the same or she thought you already knew." Fionna sits down, legs crossed, foot tapping rapidly.

"Marshall, What are we supposed to do? I GIVE BIRTH in 1 to 2 months!"  
"Baby, breathe. You've been doing good the past 2 months, right? Just relax. Stress is never good for the unborn." He takes her hand gently. "I fucked up. I'll admit it. But I'm helping you now. Complete honesty. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Fi."  
"Whatever." She sighs impatiently. "you better think of a way to get my trust back in the next 2 months." She gets up and walks to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Marshall asks.  
"RSVPing to Gumball in person. Looks like I had a change of heart." She storms out.


	32. Chapter 32point5

Fionna POV  
"Why would he keep that from me, what kind of father will he be with all this secrecy? How would I do without him? Why am I worrying so much about this? How could I trust him, how could I trust anyone like that?" Thought clouded Fionna's brain.  
"Whoa Fionna, calm down. Marshall loves you. It wasn't all his fault. You can trust him." Her breathing starts to slow as she regains control of the thoughs swirling in her mind.

She thinks she should turn back. She's still mad, but she loves him. Her heart is tugging at her legs to walk back but her mind conflicts "I should still find out why Gumball didn't invite Marshall."

As she approaches The Candy Kindgom she gets overwhelmed with a sinking feeling, a feeling that makes her feel miniscule. The Candy People greet her kindly, as usual. She knocks urgently on the door, which Peppermint Butler opens promptly.  
"Hi Fionna. Let me guess, you're here to see Prince Gumball about why he didn't invite Marshall?" He asks twiddling his thumbs nervously as he ducks from behind the large door.  
"Y-yes... How did you know?" She wonders curiously.  
"You're going to think this is really silly, but Gumball is stillnot exactly over Marshall... Now it's not like he cries all the time and ignores anyone, he's overly prideful in himself, he tried fooling himself."  
"What?"

"I mean, he's going crazy. He's seriously going crazy. He's trying to fool himself into a false love, and trying to trick his mind into thinking the Marshall would be jealous if he came to the wedding, that Marshall is madly in love with him and just covering it, it's like a soap opera inside his head. I know this is a lot to take in and I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I can see it in his eyes, when he's with Flame Prince he has an artificial smile, of course no body else suspects anything, but being so close to the Prince for so many years has it's advantages. I can see how his heart quickens around Marshall, I can see the intense longing in his eyes when he stares at that vampire." His eyes show how worried he is, and how scared he is of PG.  
"But I thought he was over Marshall." Fionna says in disbelief.

"He's not. He's pretending to love Flame Prince. The sad part is FP really is in love. I'd hate for him to get hurt twice by the same guy." He sighs.  
"Wow... So he's basically gone mad trying to get Marshall Lee to love him. What are we supposed to do?"  
"I honestly don't know. I always try to think of solutions, but they always backfire in some way. If we tell Flame and he breaks up with Gumball, they'll both be hurt. In anyway, someone will be hurt." He looks down shamefully.

"We have to tell Flame Prince. As long as you're sure of all this I think-"  
"Fionna." Peppermint Butler grabs her waist, as someone else would grab her shoulders. "Of course I'm sure. Have you forgotten all my connections with other-worldy people? I'm sure, just please trust me, and whatever happens, please be quick. For Glob's sake, the wedding's in a week!" Now Fionna grabs PB, trying to steady him.  
"Calm down. Here's my plan, we tell Flame Prince, then I don't know... Try to talk some sense into Gumball? There must be some way to cure him."  
"I don't know, the only think I can think of is getting Marshall in his face, explaining how he isn't inlove with him. Or..."  
"Or what?" She demands, hungry for a solution.

"Or... We make Marshall Lee pretend to be inlove with Gumball. Even with rejection or heartbreak, he will still remain in his sick fantasy." Pb spits out. The thought troubles Fionna.  
"But then... Marshall Lee wouldn't marry me, he'd have to stay with him forever." Her eyes narrow in rage. "I'm not sacrificing my happiness and our marriage for some over dramatic prince! I care about him, but that's too far."  
"I know, I hate to admit it, but the only way for his sickness not to interfere with our lives is to isolate him completely."  
"How?"

"Sending him somewhere secluded, somewhere he'll never escape. Somewhere without any reminders or Marshall Lee. Without his old life, he'll start losing himself, forgetting his past and starting to have to focus on reality." Fionna ponders the butler's words. A long silence passes between them.  
"I guess that is the only way. The next thing we have to figure out is how we're going to do it."

Hi there, someone give me story ideas, I'll be muchmuchmuch more responsible for this next one, I promise.  
By the way, It'll probably be very serious and intense, with some... heavy topics and issues, I just need to write something like that soon before I explode.


	33. Chapter 33

"Marshall! WE NEED TO TALK!" Fionna booms in synchrony with the door slamming against the wall. Marshall's expression is shameful, but calm.  
"Fionna, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not telling you, I'm a shitty husband, and I've realized you're too good for me. I'm not good enough to be the father of your children. I should just leave, Fi. I'm just fucking everything up and you shouldn't be going through all this right before giving birth to twins! Glob Fionna, I just wish I could'v-"  
"Marshall!" Fionna yells, startling him out of his daze with wide eyes.  
"Yes?! Glob, I'm sorry! Will you let me finish!?"  
"No, Marshall. I'm over it." She smiles faintly.  
"B-but I had this whole speech about how much I love you!" His eyes fill with desperation.  
"Tell it to me some other time." Fionna winks, the smile quickly dissolving after Peppermint Butler's words come rushing back.

"What's going on? I thought for sure you'd left" Marshall starts smiling again, even though her voice is so serious.  
"I found out why you aren't invited to PG's wedding. PepBut explained it to me. It's quite a shocker, and I don't know how to tell you myself, so I guess I'll try to ease you into it." He nods obediently as he sits back on the couch with Fionna.

"So apperantly, PG is crazy." Marshall raises an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Uh...?"  
"No interrupting!" His mouth closes.  
"Okay, so yeah. Prince Gumball is crazy. By crazy I mean delusional. He has this sick fantasy of a life going on around him and he's oblivious to reality."  
"What kind of fantasy?"  
"He believes the you're in love with him. The only reason he's with Flame Prince is to make you jealous. The reason he didn't invite you to the wedding is because he thinks it'll make you upset and he doesn't wnt that because he's still inlove with you." Marshall stares in disbelief.  
"But.. He's over me. That's not possible. What kind of sick bastard does that?" He rises from his seat, feeling unexplainable pain for Flame Prince, and having no pity for Prince Gumball.  
"He's sick, Marshall. His brain is sick." She pulls him down.  
"Yes, I can't deny that I'm upset at him, I can't deny wanting to kick his ass, but it's not completely his fault. I was looking up his 'condition' in the Infirmary's dictionary and the reason he's having these delusions isn't because he wants to, contrary to what you think. It's associated with depression and I think PG is extremely depressed." She gazes at him with her eyes piercing his with sympathy.

"Why would he be depressed?"  
"The love of his life rejected him! How would you feel?" He scoots back, frightened.  
"I'm sorry, Fi. I'm not good with other people's feeling really. I grew up looking out for myself and myself only." He looks apologetic, like a cowering little puppy.  
"It's okay. So now you pretty much know what is going on. Now we have to fix it." She says sternly.  
"How?" He scoots back close to her.  
"Well, I doubt you telling him the truth isn't going to help him see reality, because it didn't work last time. Me and PB were thinking of talking him somewhere secluded where he can think and clear his head. Nobody will be around to play into his false reality anymore and he will find his inner self. It'll be all spiritual and junk." She suggests.  
"That sounds like a pretty good idea compared to me giving into his little fantasy." He says.  
"Yeah I agree." She pauses in thought.

"What do we do about Flame Prince?" She questions, her brain fatigued from the situation and thinking so much. There is a long silence between them.  
"We have to tell him. As long as you're positive bout this." She nods.  
"Of course I'm sure, Peppermint Butler has all these connections, and he's known Gumball for so long." She sighs, not wanting all of his to be real.

"So now we tell Gumball's boyfriend, who is also his ex boyfriend, that Gumball never really liked him. He just used him to make me, the guy he is inlove with, jealous. Okay, this is going to be horrible, Fi. i hate making people sad, especially innocent people." He frowns.  
"We have to! It's better he knows now than for him to find out later and wonder why nobody told him, why he was fooled for so long. It's for the best, Marshall, trust me." She grins as she heads to the door where the umbrella is leaned against the wall. "Let's make this quick, okay?" Marshall nods back.


	34. Chapter 34

The vampire couple fly in the sky, shielding their pale skin from the Sun's rays.  
"Fionna, how are we going to do this? It's not like we can pretend we're taking him to the ice cream parlor and just dump him in the middle of nowhere." Marshall says with desperation making his voice tremble.  
"You're right, ice cream would be like eating his own kind." She stares off distantly. Marshall glares and she catches on a bit. "We have to take him somewhere where we know he'll be safe, but away from all this. It's too dangerous for him to be here around his sick fantasy."  
"But does he really have to go somewhere else?" He finds himself second guessing the plan. "Maybe we could take him to somewhere like... the prison! That will be closer and we know the guards will take care of him there." Marshall suggests. Fionna's eyes glaze with clarity.

"Marshall, now that I've had more time to soak in all this, I think it's a bit fucked up to lock someone up because of this. He never killed anyone, or hurt someone, just Flame Prince's feelings. But it seems cruel. Isn't there another option?" She pleads, not wanting to do this to her long time friend.  
"I guess. But we can't let him stay like this. There's something wrong in his head. And we have to tell FP." She announces.  
"You're right, you're right. We have to tell Flame fist and then the rest will follow." Marshall looks ashamed for having to give such horrible news to him.

With the Candy Kingdom in the distance, so peaceful and innocent, it seems impossible that the ruler is a psychopath. They get to the large doors, where Fionna was standing less than an hour ago. They bang on the door urgently and by their surprise, Prince Gumball open the door.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" He blushes at the sight of Marshall, and the raw hatred inside the vampire grows. This whole thing sickens him.  
"Uh do you know where FP is? We need to talk to him." Fionna asks politely.  
"Hmm. He's upstairs I think. I was just about to take a shower, so you guys can talk to him I guess." He seems hesitant, but opens the door wide enough to let the 2 vampires in. They float up the stairs, recognizing all the turns and steps in the hallway. The Prince's door is slightly open, with Flame Prince inside staring at his engagement ring adoringly. They knock and His head springs up like he's surprised, but his voice is calm.

"Hi Marshall, Fionna." He smiles at them both.  
"Hey Flame Prince, how are you?" They ask in tandem, causing FP to act suspicious.  
"Uh... Fine..." He raises an eyebrow.  
"How are you and Gumball?" Only Fionna asks. Flame Prince's face automatically brightens.  
"Oh we're great." He says with adoration in his eyes. "I'm so happy you two got us back together. I really owe you one." A genuine smile is planted on his face, and it doesn't waver. Fionna and Marshall exchange looks, not sure how to tell him.  
"Yeah we sort of wanted to talk to you about him..." She admits. Everything is in slow motion, the disintegrating of his smile, the curiosity in his eyes, the quivering of his bottom lip from the fear of Prince Gumballs second betrayal. FP hates to admit it but even after their happiness together, even after his apology, he has always kept an eye on Gumball. He doesn't turn his back on the ones who hurt him.

"Gumball is sick." Fionna explains the entire situation about his mental state. "He never really wanted to be with you. You were just a distraction." She frowns.  
His look is disbelief, just like Fionna's and Marshall's. His eyebrows pull together in frustration. The words sting him like droplets of water falling on his skin. "No. No he wouldn't do that." He growls. His fury melts into bleakness, draining his very being. He slouches, head in his hands. "Why?" He sobs. "Why would he do that to me? I can't believe I fell for it again." He dries his tears, anger lighting his face again. "He can't do that and just get away with it." His eyes glow with ferocity.


	35. Chapter 35

Prince Gumball walks back into his bedroom, winking at Flame prince. He strikes a look of annoyance at Marshall and Fionna since they're still here, but his eyes soften around Marshall. FP only glares back. "What's wrong, my Prince?" Gumball leans in close, trying to kiss him. Flame Prince shoves him back across the room a few feet.  
"Get away from me." He states hesitantly, wanting to yell.  
"Flame, what's going on with you?" His eyes swivel to the vampires. "What did you tell him?" His eyes growing more intense as he takes a controlled step towards them. Marshall looks PG dead in the face.

"The truth" he says casually. Gumball's eyes grow in fear. A sinking feeling envelops his stomach. He feels like a bad rumor is being told about him, that everyone knows something he doesn't.  
"What are you talking about?" He asks in bewilderment.  
"I don't love you. We will never be together." Marshall says calmly, but loud. PG's face is blank. Marshall repeats the statement over and over.  
"Yes you do." He mumbles so quietly, only Marshall hears him.  
"You're a psycho, Gumball. You put yourself in this fake reality, and used Flame Prince. You're a terrible person and I hope you rot." He says in disgust. Gumball's blank face begins to falter.  
"You're lying, you love me. You're jealous of FP." He says with anger lining his words.  
"See, that's where you're wrong. I'M in love with Fionna, not you. I will never love you, and you have to understand that. You're sick, Gumball. And look at all the damage you've done, the people you've hurt, the lives you have disrupted. Are you proud of your actions?" Marshall stands over him as PG cowers beneath him, not able to understand.  
"You love me." Marshall grunts in exasperation.  
"Glob! Fionna, I'm fucking done trying to talk to him, he won't listen!" He walks off, conversing with his wife. Flame Prince's glare gets more intense, the whole time he's been glaring at Gumball, looking down on him like an insect.  
"So where are we taking him?" Fionna whispers.  
"It's a surprise." Marshall whispers back.  
"Fine. I guess we should start going." The couple move towards the frightened prince, one on either side. In Gumball's mind, he's created several scenarios with him and Marshall.  
"Marshall is going to ditch Fionna and run away with me, run away from this horrible place." He relishes the thought, focusing on it in his mind. The couple grab either of PG's arms, leading him out of the room.

Without notice, Flame Prince tackles Gumball, pouncing so accurately that the vampires only felt the tug of the prince's arms releasing from their grasp, and the slight pain from the flames so close to their skin. He lands on top of Gumball, pinning his arms and legs, he grows bigger, brighter. His hatred burns into his skull.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" FP booms 2 inches from Gumball's face, his boiling rage finally showing itself after several minutes of silence and glares of hatred. "I trusted you. I fucking trusted you again! And what am I? Just some stupid subject in your little game. What was the ring for? The wedding invites, the apology, the kiss, EVERY MOMENT OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER? A game. I was just a weapon to you, a tool for making the 'love of your life' jealous. You made me think you were worth a second chance, but your aren't worth shit to me. Nobody hurts me twice." He draws back his hand and creates a fiery fist, not giving Prince Gumball time to reply.

The vampires try to pull him away, but the heat is too intense, they will both burn if they touch him, injured severely. His fist plummets through the gap between it and PG's face, seeming like a meteor in the sky. It connects with his cheek bone, instantly liquefying parts of his face. The vampires can do nothing but watch in horror. Prince Gumball struggles to get up, but can't. Without his arms or legs, he can't do anything but give terrified, pleading looks, still too shocked to speak. "Nobody hurts me twice." He repeats again, slamming his elbow into the Prince's chest. His flesh bubbles as it melts into a puddle with his skeleton showing.

Gumball's legs, arms, and torso are destroyed from Flame Prince pinning them down. The wedding ring melts, mixing with the pink goo that was once his body. Just as the Prince is reduced to disgusting puddle his last words are uttered. "He really does loves me."


End file.
